Enduring Darkness Trilogy 3: Savage Demons
by Beansy
Summary: After Nathan is brought back from Earth he awakes in a desert next to a cave with a seal covering the entrance. This is the start of the final battle. Rated M for potentially graphic content and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: And I'm back home!

*Guys... This is so amazing. So I was looking at my story stats and saw that both Black Ice and Exiled To Nothing had 666 views. Illuminati confirmed.

LadyAndromeda465: I know, I had shivers writing it.*

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

I stepped inside the cave and grabbed a stick on the ground and lit it on fire for light.

Nathan, 'Where is this?' I said to myself.

I wandered through the cave until I found a medium sized room with a large glowing sphere inside.

I approached the orb and examined it.

It looked very similar to a snow globe, except it was an entire world and there were several different types of creatures frozen inside.

I touched it and as soon as my finger pressed against it it cracked and the web of cracks started expanding until the entire orb was barely holding together.

I took a step back and it fell apart and a rush of freezing air rushed out of the orb and tilled the cave and the world inside of the orb disappeared and a large click echoed through the tunnels of the cave.

I looked around, my breath leaving vapor in the air.

I started my way out of the cave. Everything had frozen over and the only thing not frozen was the end of my torch.

I stepped out of the cave and saw that everything in this desert was being quickly covered in snow.

('Where are you? You bring easily a million people here and you aren't one of them, I'll get you. Stay completely still for a moment.' Said Notch.)

I stood completely still and appeared somewhere else.

I was on a completely flat plain full of people and Notch stood infront of me.

Notch, 'I'm glad you got back safely, but these people are getting antsy.' He said.

Nathan, 'Then console them, you'll be leading them won't you?' I said.

Notch, 'It would be easier if I had their attention.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Wait, where's Annie.' I asked.

Notch, 'Who?' He asked.

I outstretched my wings and took to the air.

I searched the crowds of people from the air, looking for my sister.

I spotted her with Dianna, and the rest of the group.

Nathan, 'Hey guys. Sorry I'm late.' I said as I landed near them.

The wings wrapped around me again.

Annie walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

Annie, 'I see you've made quite a few friends, is one of them perhaps "special"?' She asked quietly.

She pointed at Dianna and I shook my head.

Nathan, 'She's just a good friend. I don't have a "special" friend, unless you count yourself.' I joked.

She punched me in the side and stared at my eyes.

Nathan, 'What?' I asked in a frightened tone.

Annie, 'Where are we going, exactly?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Oh, yeah. I need to ask Notch a question.' I said turning around.

She grabbed my shoulder and spoke.

Annie, 'I'm coming too. Carry me there.' She Demanded.

I scooped her up and took to the air. We soon landed next to Notch who was talking to himself, trying to think of a way to gather everyones attention.

He looked at me and was shocked once he saw my wings.

Notch, 'How did those get there.' He asked in awe.

Nathan, 'They just appeared there and I seem pretty adept with them.

Notch, 'I'll ask later. Right now, we need a way to calm them down and get their attention.' He said gesturing to the crowd.

I summoned Soul Ripper and fired Soul Cannon upwards. Everyones attention was turned to the large beam firing upwards.

Nathan, 'Thank you!' I boomed.

Notch approached the crowd and spoke in a loud voice.

Notch, 'Hello, and welcome to Minertia, I rule all of the land above, my brother rules the lands below. You all have been brought here by a great warrior, he saved you from your dying world and brought you here.' He said.

His explanation continued for another few minutes.

Notch, 'And so, I brought you all here to start your new colony.' He said gesturing to the land around.

Immediately something built up in the people gathered and they began to spread and gather.

Nathan, 'Wow. Your speech really motivated them.' I said.

Notch, 'Sort of. When I am present, the urge to prosper overwhelms everyone who is within earshot. My voice can cause the creation of entire kingdoms.' He stated.

Once they had built several straw houses and some wooden ones, we left.

It was dark, so we all camped near the new village.

I sat by the fire next to Notch while Dianna and Annie slept.

Nathan, 'You told me earlier that everything was going bad. What was that about?' I asked.

Notch, 'Right after you disappeared, the Spider Tribe waged war on everyone claiming that "They stole our super weapon and our only chance to rule over all".' He said.

Nathan, 'Really, they saw me as a super weapon, and I thought they were my friends.' I said.

Notch, 'Not everyone is honest about who they are.' He said.

Nathan, 'Yeah, we'll I'm heading to bed.' I said.

Notch, 'Good night.' He said.

I layed down in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Bananabananabananabananabananabananabananabananabananabanana

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

If you haven't already seen it, there is a new story, it's called, The Rise of the New King, and its Adventure Time.* 


	2. Chapter 2: Xepher

*Hey guyf, I'm back vif anover chapter.

LadyAndromeda465: Well your wait is over.*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

I sat up after being awoken by a sudden rustling.

I looked around and found the source of the rustling. There was a large egg stuck in a bush and a bird was fighting the shrub trying to take it.

I shooed it away and picked up the egg from the bush, it was quite large and warm.

I set it down next to the fire and sat down on a log.

I stared at it for a while until it moved just barely, but I still noticed it, it moved more and more then cracked very slightly.

I heard another rustle and saw Notch shifting in his sleep.

The egg began to crack even more.

I went to stand up and the egg exploded spreading eggshells around the ground.

Laying on the ground where he egg was, was a small little green creature with small wings and a tail seemingly sleeping.

I walked over to it and picked it up and it opened its eyes revealing blue slits.

Notch, 'What's going on?' He said sitting up.

Nathan, 'Uh, this?' I said in confusion.

Notch, 'Where did you get that, if its mother finds us were all dead. Wait a second-' He started.

Nathan, 'It was an egg sitting in a bush over there somewhere.' I said.

Notch, 'These aren't supposed to exist anymore, they were sealed thousands of years ago, along with many other species.' He said in wonderment.

Nathan, 'Did this seal happen to be a cave in the desert, and the seal a big ball.' I asked.

Notch, 'Yes, but there would be entrances practically everywhere.' He replied.

Nathan, 'Yeah, I think that seal isn't sealed anymore.' I said.

Notch, 'You idiot! Do you realize what you've released! Sorry, my temper got ahold of me.' He apologized.

Nathan, 'What is wrong, what was in there?' I asked.

Notch, 'Something very powerful, and very evil. All the races but sixteen volunteered to help contain him long enough to seal him, several of my dearest companions nearly died to bring him down low enough to contain him.' He ranted.

Nathan, 'Well, why did it break so easily, if he was so dangerous why did the seal break from just my touch.' I asked.

Notch, 'The seal should have become as hard as bedrock at any touch, physical or mental. The only way to disable the seal is to break each single lock at once, and the entire seal is made up of locks. So... I guess it makes sense you could break it, now lets hope we could even come close to stopping him.' He lamented.

Annika, 'Why are you so louuuud?' She whined sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Nathan, 'Its fine Annie. You can go back to sleep.' I said.

I looked back down at the creature laying in my lap. It was curled up and staring at my face.

It turned its head and dry coughed.

Notch, 'Looks like it's thirsty, there is a river a short distance that way.' He said pointing to my right.

Annie, 'Who can sleep with you two yapping and. What is that?' She said noticing the creature in my lap.

Notch, 'Its a special species called a Dragon. They instantly bond with whoever they see first and will serve that person until it is freed or dies.' He explained.

Nathan, 'Is it a boy or girl?' I asked.

Notch, 'It's a boy, the girls have horns.' He stated.

Nathan, 'That sounds dirty for some reason. Anyway, lets get you some water.' I said picking him up.

He wriggled out of my hands and crawled up my arm and rested on my shoulder.

I sat next to the river and set the dragon on the ground, he scooted forward and suffes his head in the river and pulled out with a fish in his mouth.

Nathan, 'Wow, quite the fisherman aren't you.' I said.

He continued this for a moment then sat up and coughed out a small spark.

I scooped him up again and put him on my shoulder. Then grabbed the nice pile of fish he had gathered and went back.

I came into view and saw that Annika and Dianna were both seated clutching their stomachs.

Once they saw the fish I was carrying they stared at me as I walked over to the fire pit.

The fire had died down and there was a pile of sticks sitting on it.

The dragon leaped off my shoulder and landed on a rock in the ring.

It looked at me and back to the sticks.

I nodded and it turned to the sticks and blew out several sparks setting most of it on fire.

It jumped over to me and I rubbed its head and skewered the fish and started to prepare some food.

After everyone had finished devouring the fish, Notch went around rolling up the sleeping bags and they would disappear as soon as he rolled them up.

Nathan, 'Where exactly are those going?' I asked.

Notch, 'One of the perm's of being a god, I get a few of my own dimensions.' He explained.

Nathan, 'Cool.' I replied.

The dragon, now nestled on my head, was starting to shake.

I turned to Annika and she was looking at the dragon on my head with a weird look in her eyes.

Nathan, 'What's wrong with you?' I asked.

Annika, 'He's growling at me.' She said looking at the dragon.

I pulled him off of my head and looked at him.

Nathan, 'Look, that is my sister, and you will be nice to her. Okay... wait what's its name.' I stated.

Notch, 'Whatever you want to name him, he imprinted on you.' He said.

Nathan, 'Well then... how about Xepher, I think it works.' I said.

Xepher opened his mouth and seemed to speak.

Xepher, 'Strange girl... friend?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Wow you can speak.' I said in amazement.

Annie, 'Who are you calling strange.' She asked in rage.

Xepher, 'Help father, strange girl shows hostility.' He said curling up on my lap.

Annika looked like she was about to dropkick Xepher across the plane.

Notch, 'Enough, we need to get going, lets go back to our dimension.' He said.

Nathan, 'Wait, we're not in the right dimension right now.' I asked.

Notch, 'Minertia is built up of thousands of different dimensions, it isn't just one.' He explained.

Nathan, 'Okay, then let's head home.' I said.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Guys, just so you know, this series will be a trilogy. But that doesn't mean that the story will end with this part.* 


	3. Chapter 3: Mianite

*Hey guys, I just recently realized what the difference of Views and Visitors is. Views is how many times the page has been viewed and visitors is the specific people who have viewed it, so like if I went to your story and read each chapter the views would be as many chapters and the visitors would be one.

LadyAndromeda465: I've been waiting to add him in, and he finally is. *squeals happily**

It's here, its near, I see it all so clear, Tonight your flight will take you higher-

We were all seated around a fire in a cave.

I tossed a slab of meat in the air and Xepher leaped up and caught it and gnawed at it happily.

Nathan, 'How many dimensions away are we from ours?' I asked.

Notch, 'Our dimension, as you call it, is the main one and there are hundreds that branch off and some are as big if not bigger than it. But, in order to cross into other dimensions, we would need a portal made from a specific material, and sometimes certain things are necessary for activation, but me and my brother are capable of travailing the dimensions without portals, but if we are bringing people with us, we are limited to one dimension per day.' He explained.

Nathan, 'And how many dimensions away are we?' I asked once more.

Notch, 'We've got one more, then we're home.' He stated.

I petted Xepher and he curled up on the ground. He had grown quite a lot in the past couple days.

Nathan, 'How has Xepher grown so much in such a short time?' I asked.

Notch, 'Well, when Dragons are hatched from an egg, they grow at a extremely quick pace until prematurity, then they should grow at the same pace as a human.' He answered.

I looked at the dragon and he hopped onto my lap.

Nathan, 'How long should that take?' I asked.

Notch, 'Well, considering he hatched a short three days ago... thirteen days and he should grow properly.' He explained.

Annika scooted over next to me and went to pet Xepher but he snapped at her causing her to back away.

Notch, 'Don't worry, he's just like any little boy, either despises girls or is obsessed over them. He'll come to accept you eventually.' He said with a chuckle.

I remembered what Yuriel had said before.

('Why don't you Alaska your dear friend Notch, he should know, considering he brought me here.' Said the voice of Yuriel.)

I pulled his soul stone out of my pocket and showed it to Notch.

Notch, 'This explains why your world was in such turmoil, Yuriel brings people to kill their own kind and partake of their flesh until it has become routine. But you... you were able to defeat him... we may have a chance at success and you are the key.' He said examining the orb.

Nathan, 'So who is this "great evil" that we need to defeat.' I asked.

Notch, 'He doesn't have a name, or at least no one knows it. Yet, his title is just Black Fox.' He said.

Nathan, 'We should seal Yuriel, how do we go about doing that.' I asked.

Notch, 'The next dimension we're going to has very skilled warriors, I'll need their help.' He stated.

Nathan, 'I guess all we can do now is wait.' I said.

I picked up Xepher and set down on Annika's lap.

He looked extremely distressed but I told him to stay and behave.

Annika managed to stroke his back before he coughed out sparks.

Annika, 'Ah come on, I'm not bad.' She said.

Xepher, 'No. I'm more comfortable with father.' He said.

Annika, 'Well I'm your aunt, your daddy's sister.' She stated.

Xepher, 'I know, but father is better.' He stated.

He jumped off of Annie and hovered onto me.

Nathan, 'I'm not your father, I just saved you from being eaten.' I stated.

Xepher, 'If not father, then master.' He said.

Nathan, 'I guess it works.' I said.

Xepher, 'I will try to be friend to master's sister.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Good.' I said.

He hesitantly flew to Annika and sat on her lap.

Next morning Notch brought us to the next dimension. It looked like a barren wasteland and everything was on fire.

A monster dressed in full armour charged at us and I cut it in half.

Several more monsters surrounded us but several arrows fell from the sky killing the monsters.

A figure dropped down in front of us. He had a large, gray chestplate and the rest was a silk purple cloth.

?, 'Hey strangers, welcome to Dagrun, sorry but we are going through a sort of apocalypse right now, so you are going to have to come with me to take shelter.' Said the man.

Notch, 'Hello there Spark, how have you and Ianite been.' He asked.

?, 'You knew Spark, well I've got to bring you to Mianite.' He said in surprise.

Notch, 'You mean you aren't him.' He asked.

?, 'Come with me for a sec.' He said walking towards two big towers.

Notch, 'Why is everything so distraught.' He asked.

?, 'I'll have Mianite explain that, but wait a sec. My name is Jordan by the way.' He said.

The stranger walked up to a large rectangular machine and messed with a panel on the side and the inside was filled with a blue substance.

Jordan, 'Follow me.' He said jumping into the rectangle and disappearing.

I jumped in after Annika and the others did and was greeted by a large facility. There was a sign in front of us.

(Personal Anti-Graviational device required beyond this point.)

I picked up Annie and the stranger gave Dianna a little ring.

We all went down to the facility and Jordan led us down a large flight of stairs down to a giant room full of generators.

A man covered in mechanical parts approached us.

?, 'Hello uncle, so nice to see you.' Said the man.

Notch, 'Hello, Mianite.' He replied.

-It's here, it's near, you live a life of fear, tonight is the night that will inspire.

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

No comment.* 


	4. Chapter 4: Thingies

*Just saw Tomorrowland, it was great. I like the premise of it and the acting was spectacular.

Fruit Cake: It looks like I borrowed one of Lady A's readers. #TeamIanite

Can he comfort thee and fill your life with ecstasy, through the darkness and the pain-

Mianite, 'It's been quite some time, uncle.' He said.

Notch, 'What's going on out there, where's Ianite and Dianite.' He asked.

Mianite, 'They're dead. Though Dianite still has contact with us, Ianite is gone and someone has been stealing her quintessence and draining all life from this world.' He explained.

Jordan, 'But, we are working on a way to bring her back and we are very close to doing it.' He stated.

Notch, 'We have something we need taken care of and we need your and the wizards help.' He said.

Mianite, 'The wizards are indisposed at the moment, but we have one very powerful wizard, a skilled blood mage and thaumaturge standing by.' He said.

Notch, 'Great, I'll be needing to seal something away. Very deep.' He said.

Mianite, 'May I ask what?' He asked.

Notch pulled the soulstone out of his pocket and showed it to Mianite.

Mianite, 'So he managed to get out again? It's a good thing he was put down.' He stated.

I heard some voices behind me and turned around me to see three figures running towards us with extreme speed.

?, 'I... love... cocaine... so much.' He said between breathes.

Mianite, 'Sonja, Tom and James. Our little group of friends here require your help.' He said.

Sonja, 'What for, we'll help anyway we can.' She said.

James, 'Tucker will be here a bit later, he is working on his demon village.' He said.

Mianite, 'I'll bring him here.' He said snapping his fingers.

When he did this a man fell to the ground and stood up.

Tucker, 'Hey, I didn't ask for a tp, what's the deal.' He whined.

Mianite, 'The deal is that these people need our help.' He said.

Notch, 'So where's Mot, Alyssa, Spark and Jerriah?' He asked.

Mianite, 'Well Mot has been around for a bit, but everyone else is gone. Where, we don't know.' He answered.

Notch, 'Its a shame, especially with Ianite and Dianite.' He said.

Mianite, 'They will be back soon.' He said.

Mianite turned back to the five people who he had gathered.

Mianite, 'They have something that needs to be sealed, and the seal has to be strong, very strong.' He said.

Tucker, 'I can bind him to a cage, but someone could easily get to him and free him.' He said.

Sonja, 'I could surround it in hungry nodes.' She added.

Jordan, 'And I could put it all in a spacial drive.' He stated.

Mianite, 'Then make it so.' He said.

We followed the strangers around and watched as their combined skills created an almost impenetrable prison for the demon.

Jordan finished it all by having everything placed in a certain spot and he flipper a lever and it all disappeared.

Jordan, 'Well here's your prison.' He said handing us a little disk.

Notch made it disappear and we all watched as the sun rose again and we all traveled one more dimension across.

-Will you be the ones again, Disciples of Babylon

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

More Mianitie things for you all.* 


	5. Chapter 5: Well now

*Welp, guys, I've got a great idea for something after this and it sounds amazing to me, I'll be asking a friend and fellow writer on this site for their input on it and depending on what they say, I'll make this part shorter or longer.

Fruit Cake: Yep Cocaine, but meth is my favorite.

Notice: Beansy does not condone the usage of drugs or anything illegal.*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

We were standing in the middle of a forest while the rain came down upon us like little trucks.

We had all huddled inside a small stone structure and waited.

Dianna, 'Why did it have to be raining when we got here, of all things. I would have been fine with snow.' She said.

Nathan, 'Come to think of it, it immediately started to snow, when I opened the sphere.' I said.

Notch, 'That's because besides all the species, nature itself sealed itself away to keep him in check.' He stated.

Nathan, 'So now that nature was freed, weather is sporadic and out of control.' I said.

Notch, 'It should stabilize soon though.'

Nathan, 'So where are we headed if not the Spider Caverns?' I asked.

Notch, 'The only Kingdom that is independent right now.' He said.

Nathan, 'Man, you like to be this vague.' I said.

Notch, 'I like to think it keeps suspense.' He stated.

The rain stopped altogether outside and we climbed out of the structure and out of the forest.

Xepher layed sleeping attached to my back through most of this, but the sudden movement woke him.

Xepher, 'Master, where are we going.' He asked crawling up to my shoulder.

Nathan, 'I don't know, Notch is keeping it to himself.' I said to the Dragon.

Xepher, 'Okay, I'll just go back to sleep then.' He said curling up on my shoulder.

I smiled at the sleeping dragon and walked up next to Annie.

Annie, 'Look at the little guy, he must be really tired if he's been sleeping this much.' She said.

Notch, 'They need quite more sleep in this stage of growth, its like their aging is multiplied by fourteen during this stage, that is why they grow so fast. They need to be able to fend for themselves to be able to survive.' He explained.

Annie, 'He's just so cute like this.' She said.

Xepher's ears twitched when she said this and in one moment he grew bigger.

Nathan, Annie and Dianna, 'Wow!' We all exclaimed.

Notch, 'They usually grow at a steady pace in sleep and in different intervals the growth spikes like just now.' He explained.

Nathan, 'He's gonna be really big soon, isn't he.' I asked.

Notch, 'We're here.' He exclaimed.

We were in front of a cave and the walls were not normal stone, but it was all chiseled and cracked.

Notch, 'It'll be a short walk to the portal from here. We should rest a bit before, this portal kindof sucks all the energy from whoever enters.' He explained.

We all sat down and I set Xepher down on the ground.

He moved a bit and coughed out blue sparks and the ground in front of him frosted over.

A bit of time passed and we entered the cave into a maze of tunnels, but Notch seemed to know where he was going.

Soon we made it to a room illuminated by lava.

Several figures approached us.

Notch, 'Notch and party, requesting entrance to the End.' He asked.

?, 'Is this him?' Asked one of the figures.

Notch, 'Yes.' He said.

?, 'Entrance granted.' Said one of the figures behind.

They all walked up a set of stairs and placed little stones in sockets in a square and the square was filled with a black substance and Notch shoved us in.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

This part will probably be the longest as I have been having the most ideas for this.

And for "that" person, yes "that" scene will be in the next chapter.* 


	6. Chapter 6: Really Beansy, Really :(

*Well, I've gotten my input for the story and am going to go along with them.

LadyAndromeda465: We don't really go out of town very much. My dads job requires us to be at home throughout the year, but we manage to go on vacation once a year. #Ianiteisbae

Fruit Cake: Yeah I've noticed too because I'm trying not to focus on one person too much.*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

I fell onto some purplish black material completely exhausted and Annie and Dianna came shortly after landing on top of me. Notch came down but he landed on his feet and looked unchanged.

Nathan, 'H-hey... what... did you do... that for?' I said between breathes.

Notch, 'Sorry, couldn't help myself. I saw you hesitating and... yeah.' He said.

Annie and Dianna were still laying on the ground unable to move.

I struggled to my feet and helped them both up.

They were both leaning on my shoulders as we shifted forward.

We walked down the path and stood infront of a small building. Notch walked forward and opened the door and entered waving behind him for us to follow.

We walked inside and I sat them down on a couch, they flopped down and fell asleep.

Notch, 'Come here, I'll need you to get the password.' He said.

I turned around and saw him standing next to a counter with a man behind it.

I limped forward.

Nathan, 'What do you mean password.' I asked.

Notch, 'They need a blood sample and they will give us the password for the shortcut.' He said.

Nathan, 'Why do we need the shortcut?' I asked.

Notch, 'Do you want to walk for another few hundred miles.' He asked somewhat annoyed.

Nathan, 'Why my blood?' I asked sticking out my hand to the man.

Notch, 'My body's blood is not the same as others, it is very acidic and will melt whatever it touches.' He stated.

The man pricked me with a needle and dropped the needle down a tube and handed me a ticket.

I gave the ticket to Notch and went over to where Annie and Dianna were asleep.

I shook them a little and they woke up.

Nathan, 'We're going, come on.' I said.

They slowly went to their feet and I had to help them walk again. We went to a small machine and Notch went to a panel and set the ticket on it and walked back to us.

We all stood on a platform and we appeared it a large city filled with bright lights and people.

Notch led us along to an alley and stomped on a stone and the floor gave way to a set of stairs which he stepped down.

I followed him down and found a large room with couches and another set of stairs leading further down.

Notch, 'Come down please!' He yelled from down the stairs.

I carefully led everyone down the steps and found what looked like a large kitchen with a dining room.

Notch, 'Make yourself comfortable, I have some food cooking right now, and there is a water dispenser on the wall over there.' He said messing around on the counter.

We all sat down around the table and I got some water from the dispenser into a large pitcher and set it down on the table.

After several glasses of water all around and possibly an entire cow, we started to discuss stuff.

Nathan, 'Where is this?' I asked.

Notch, 'I'd like to think of this as my own little home away from home. I used to live here with my family, before the war. But for now, it is our home.' He stated.

Dianna, 'So what is the plan, why did you bring us here.' She asked.

Notch, 'I'll explain that later. Oh yeah, Nathan, I've forgotten, he has been attached to me this whole time.' He said turning around to show a sleeping Xepher attached to his back.

Nathan, 'He's been asleep this whole time?' I asked.

Notch, 'Yep, he might be growing a little faster with all the sleep he's been getting.' He said.

Annie, 'I wonder how big he's gonna be.' She wondered.

Notch, 'In time. Well, I think we should all get to sleep, so we'll be well rested tomorrow.' He said standing up.

He walked over to a shelf and pulled out several keys.

Notch, 'These are spectre keys, hold them out and think of home, and they will bring you to your own small pocket dimensions. And you wont be able to lose them because once you use them they will be stuck to your wrists until you want them to let go.' He said handing out the keys.

He handed me a blue one, Dianna an orange one and Dianna a purple one.

Notch, 'The dimensions will adapt to your likings and specifications.' He said.

I held out my key and thought of home and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in a clear, empty box which began to fill suddenly, with furniture.

I slumped down on the bed and looked to the side and saw another box appear and Annie standing in the middle, I kept watching and saw her lay down on her bed and fall asleep.

I looked in the other direction and saw another box but Dianna was in this one, I looked at her and saw her start to undress. She was in completely naked when she looked in my direction and saw me, immediately, her box turned opaque, leaving me with the image of her naked body in my mind.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I hope what I just did didn't ruin the story. And no, no explicit sexual acts will come to pass in this story directly, if I am going to do that, I will put it somewhere else, maybe a one-shot.* 


	7. Chapter 7: Tara and Clint plus extra

*Okay guys... I'm sorry for the last chapter, but a friend dared me to put it in and keep it in and move it along with the story. At first I refused, but he threatened to expose to my crush that I like them. And to "that different person" "that" scene is in this chapter.

Fruit Cake: I said I was sorry :…[.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

I sat in bed and was trying to think of a way to apologize to Dianna, for last night. Then my mind wondered to other things.

I spread out my wings and examined them.

They felt and looked like bone and the feathers were soft and downy, almost like a pillow, but a lot more comfortable.

I hovered in the air for a moment and everything in the room disappeared leaving me enough room to experiment.

(How are these able to carry me? The reason birds can fly are because their bones are thin and brittle and they weigh almost nothing by themselves?)

('Well, the laws of nature don't exactly match in our two worlds.' Said White.)

Nathan, 'I guess.' I said to myself.

I turned and saw Dianna glaring at me through her room and I shot her an "I have no idea what you are mad at me for" look and turned around to fly around more.

After some considerable time to myself I had decided to play ignorant with what happened the night before.

I used the key to come back to Notch's vacationish home.

I popped in exactly where I was when I used it the night before, which was a problem considering Annie was walking right in front of me when I popped in, carrying a boiling hot cup of hot chocolate, and I was covered in said boiling chocolate.

Nathan, 'Hot bananas on fire!' I shouted jumping back.

Annie, 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get you some ice!' She yelled in panic.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, as even as a child she liked everything boiling hot, and I was a slightly clumsy kid, so I knew what to do when this happened.

I flipped out my wings and found them completely dry, but my jeans could not say the same thing.

I quickly took off my jeans, leaving me in my underwear standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in burns.

I heard a sound behind me and turned around to see Dianna, Notch and a couple women I didn't recognize.

All, '...' We sat in silence.

Nathan, 'Welp, if I'm going out, I might as well... EXCALIBUR! HELICOPTER, HELICOPTER, HELICOPTER!' I shouted.

Annie came into the room with some rags and stopped when she saw the group.

She walked up to me and placed the cool rags on my burns and I felt a lot better.

I warped back into Spectre, and got some fresh, non-burning clothes.

I came back and saw that everyone was seated at the table.

I sat down on a chair next to Annie and tried to look as innocent as I could be withe what just happened.

Notch, 'Nathan, this is Nadya and Neryu, the twin princesses of the End. They have come to discuss, matters of treaty with you.' He explained.

I looked at the two sitting across from me and looked at the twins. If you'd stuck them together, you'd never know they were twins unless they told you. Nadya had black hair, black eyes and was exceptionally short and pale. While Neryu on the other hand had white hair, blue eyes and was normalish height and had a dark tan. They both wore matching black and purple dresses with an eye shaped hair ornament in their hair.

Neryu was intentionally averting my gaze while Nadya was staring at me.

Nadya, 'We were hoping that we could gain some assistance with something, we could definitely work out some sort of payment.' She said.

Neryu, 'I told you we don't need that "mans" help, we have all the help we can get at the castle.' She whispered to her sister.

Nathan, 'I have a very keen sense of hearing you know, I could hear a hair drop.' I said.

Neryu glared at me and quickly looked away.

Nadya, 'Please, we have reason to believe someone is going to attempt an attack on our lives tomorrow.' She said.

Nathan, 'Okay, I'll do it.' I said.

Nadya, 'And before you refuse, if you desire, you could have the hand of any maiden in my kingdom, with exceptions.' She kept going.

Nathan, 'I said I'll do it!' I interrupted.

Neryu, 'How dare you raise your voice against my beloved sister and Queen!' She said angrily.

Nadya, 'Now, now, lets just calm down. No need to get in a fight.' She said.

Xepher leapt up onto my head.

Xepher, 'Don't yell at master like that, master is kind and caring!' Yelled the dragon.

Neryu, 'So you've managed to subdue and brainwash a dragon too, huh.' She said presumptiously.

Nadya, 'Enough!' She yelled causing complete silence.

Xepher, 'I like master. He is nice to me.' He said crawling to my shoulder and rubbing his head against mine.

Nadya, 'I thank you for accepting our propositions, we will be needing you over at the palace immediately.' She said standing up.

I led them out the door and followed them through the glowing town.

We made it to a large black building, it started off huge at the base and went thinner as it went up.

Nadya opened a door.

Nadya, 'I think you're okay for a little right now, go out into town, just make sure to be here before dark.' She said emphasizing the curfew.

I turned around and went on my way.

I took a small walk around the city taking in the view of the futuristicness of the End when I heard something coming towards me. It was a large grey wall moving towards me fast.

?, 'Dude, this is amazing!' Yelled a voice nearby.

?, 'Ian! This is not helping your addiction.' Yelled another voice.

Ian, 'Crainer, I'm surfing cobblestone, what could be better?' He yelled back.

Crainer, 'Flying meat poles man.' Said the other voice.

I then caught on to what they were doing.

The wall coming towards me had a man on top of it who was riding it around and the other man was riding two large rocket powered meat poles.

They stopped next to me and the cobblestone soaked back into the ground.

Ian, 'Man, I love these shoes, they are everything I wanted in life.' He said.

Crainer, 'But I won the race didn't I?' He said smugly.

Ian, 'Rematch!' He yelled kicking his feet together.

He slowly rose above the ground with the cobblestone growing beneath him.

I watched them race around a small island over and over again until I looked up at the sky.

There was a small bit of light left.

I ran my way back to the tower and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I stepped inside to see the the inside.

It was the complete opposite of the outside.

From the outside, the tower was just a tall black plain spire. But the inside was furnished, carpeted and anything else you could think of.

I walked up to the center of the room and was startled by a voice behind me.

?, 'The mistress is waiting for you in her chambers.' Said a small man dressed in a butlers uniform.

Nathan, 'And where would that be?' I asked.

?, 'At the very top.' He stated.

I walked over to the steps that were at the side of the room and ascended.

I noticed as I climbed that the building wasn't getting smaller as I climbed, but bigger.

I made it to the top and was met by a set of ceramic glass double doors.

I knocked on the door.

Nadya, 'Come in.' She said from inside.

I opened the door and walked in.

The room looked to be split into three sections, one was a large bed, one was full of papers and wires and the other had a couple of couches.

Nadya, 'Come on, sit down.' She said from one of the couches.

I walked over and sat down and she layer down on the couch and let out a yawn.

Nadya, 'My Intel says tomorrow, but it's not bad to have protection even if its not necessary.' She said.

I felt something burning the back of my neck and turned around looking for the source. When I did, the burning stopped and I couldn't find anything wrong, so I turned back to the now sleeping Nadya.

I walked over to her a layed blanket over her.

Neryu, 'Aha! Trying to ravish my sister in her sleep are you!' Came the loud voice of Neryu from under the bed.

She popped out and ran up to me to try to attack me.

Nathan, 'What!' I yelled.

Neryu, 'Sick 'em, Endy!' She commanded.

A large hatch opened in the ceiling and the head of a large dragon poked through.

Neryu, 'We'll see how much of a "hero" you are after we're done with you.' She said mischievously.

The dragon slid its head in farther and looked at me.

('Violet?!' Said White surprised.)

The dragon opened its mouth and spoke.

?, 'B-brother... is that... really you?' Said the dragon.

Neryu, 'Ehhh! Just eat him already!' She yelled.

Violet turned to her and puffed smoke at her causing her to cough.

A figure appeared in front of me and walked up to Violet.

?, 'It's you. I thought you were gone forever, you sealed your entirety into that dragon... how.' He said in the voice if White.

Violet, 'Dragons are intelligent creatures, so I was able to keep myself whole.' She said.

White, 'I'm so glad.' He said.

White's figure disappeared leaving some sparkles floating in the air.

Violet, 'So he sealed himself inside another person, that's something only you could do Clint.' She said.

('Hey! We gave up those names when we swore the oath, and swore to never take them up again, Tara.' He said angrily.)

Violet, 'I know, but I just wanted to call you that name again and... hey you just used mine!' She said.

Nathan, 'That's enough guys, just enjoy the family reunion.' I said.

All the noise we were making apparently woke up Nadya.

Nadya, 'What's going on, I can't sleep like this.' She said.

Neryu, 'Apparently, "hero" boy over here knows Endy, and he tried to ravish you in your sleep.' She said accusingly.

Nadya, 'Did you really, Nathan?' She asked.

I shook my head.

Nadya, 'Neryu, go back to your own room, how many times do I tell you to stay in your own.' She said scolding her twin.

Nadya punished Neryu a bit further and she left leaving us alone, and very soon after Nadya fell back to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Hey guys, did you like my new line breaker, its quote of mine that I change depending on what is going on.

And for "that" person, hope you like the way I put that's piece together.* 


	8. Chapter 8: Death of a princess

*Hey guys, have you seen the stupid guest reviewer on book one and the preview thingy, people like that make me laugh, and plus it was probably just one of those people from Yokai Shojo Rakuen, since I left a little list of the things I found wrong with it, and called him out for for making all the guest reviews on his story that probably make up half of the two thousand reviews. I laughed out loud when I read them, I think it's sooooo funny that I'm going to keep them.

LadyAndromeda465: Don't worry, her panties will unwad soon enough.

Fruit Cake: Yep and we'll see, even I don't know where I'm going.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

I woke up on the floor in Nadya's bedroom, and stood up to see her laying in her bed safe and sound.

I walked to the door and opened it to see Neryu sitting on the ground with her ear placed to the door.

I let out a sigh and shut the door and walked over to Nadya.

I shook her and she rolled over off of the bed onto the floor.

Nadya, 'Ow. That hurt.' She said getting up.

Nathan, 'Not to alarm you or anything, but your sister is sitting outside the door.' I said.

She walked over to the door and opened it and Neryu leaped out tackling Nadya.

Neryu, 'Did he hurt you, I heard a thud, I'll get Endy right away, we'll deal with him now.' She said letting out her worries.

Nadya, 'Calm down. He didn't do anything.' She said.

Neryu, 'Okay. I'll go get breakfast then.' She said lowering her head and leaving.

Nathan, 'Why do you stay up here alone? I mean, your twin sisters aren't you?' I asked.

Nadya, 'Neryu is completely overly cautious to the point of only being able to be calm in complete silence. So we have her sleeping in a secret soundproof bedroom below.' She explained.

Nathan, 'Well I guess that's a problem. I thought I heard something about breakfast.' I said.

Nadya, 'Yes.' She said with a chuckle.

She lead me down the stairs to a room filled with tables and a large kitchen.

Nadya, 'Fun fact, this place used to be a school. It was made into a castle after the great war.' She explained.

Nathan, 'How is this all here, the tower was so thin as it went up, how is there this much room?' I asked.

Nadya, 'Space can be distorted easily in this dimension, so it has infinite space and things that seem small could be bigger than the entirety of all the worlds.' She explained.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make myself some food.

Nadya walked over to me and I looked over to see Neryu glaring at me from an empty table.

Nathan, 'I think you should go eat with her.' I whispered.

She nodded and walked over and sat next to Neryu.

I finished the scrambled eggs and caramelized ham.

I walked over with two big serving plates full of the food.

I set the food down and sat down.

Nadya, 'What is this?' She asked poking the food.

Nathan, 'Its scrambled eggs and caramelized ham.' I answered.

Nadya, 'Caramelized?' She said confused.

I put one on a plate and handed it to her.

She hesitantly took a bite and her eyes widened when she tasted it.

Nadya, 'Its delicious, and so sweet.' She said.

I put some eggs on her plate too.

She devoured everything on the plate without taking a breath.

Nathan, 'Wow, you sure you need more.' I said.

She had had four platefuls.

Nadya, 'I need it, I'm still growing aren't I.' She said.

Nathan, 'I guess it was good to make several servings then.' I said looking at the food.

I heard my stomach grumbling and joined in on the devouring.

I looked over and saw that Neryu was also eating heartily.

Neryu, 'Wow, we never get food that good, its usually so bitter or sour.' She said in satisfaction.

Nadya, 'I agree, you must teach our chef how to make this.' She demanded.

Nathan, 'Well its something that almost every man from my world knows, its usually a given.' I said.

Neryu, 'Speaking of which, where is he, D!' She called out.

Nadya, 'I wonder where he could be?' She said.

I stood up and brought the serving platters to the kitchen sink and cleaned them.

I finished and turned around to see the two twins gone.

I left the dining room and went down the stairs and saw Neryu standing at the base.

I approached behind her and saw Nadya seated on the opposite side of the entrance room and she was talking with someone, then she noticed me.

Nadya, 'Ah, Nathan, glad you are here, sorry to leave all the dishes to you.' She said gesturing for me to come forward.

I walked forward and sat down on a chair next to her.

I looked at who she was speaking with, there were two armed men standing beside another man, he was wearing a long black cloak and had deep red hair, his eyes were the same color red as his hair.

Nadya, 'Lord Maerik, this is Nathan, he will be my personal bodyguard for the supposed attempt on my life.' She announced which seemed to anger Maerik.

Maerik, 'I thought you would let your husband protect you in this time of need.' He said gritting his teeth.

Nadya, 'You are not my husband, no matter how hard you try, I would never marry you.' She said in disdain.

This pushed him off the edge. He pulled out a sword and leaped forward.

I dashed in and blocked his attack and tossed him back against the wall.

Maerik, 'Fine, you'll see, when I'm ruling I'll have your head on a post.' He threatened.

I dashed forward and sliced at his clothes, everything fell off revealing his... "package" which I would say is pretty small.

He ran out of the door in a panic and I slammed the door behind him and his guards.

Nadya burst out laughing when the door shut and Neryu sat completely still, the color of a rose.

Nadya, 'Oh I think you did very well!' She said hysterically.

I think it goes without saying that I was proud of myself afterwards. I mean, how many chances do you get to strip somebody named withe a sword.

Nadya stood up and walked over to a now stuttering Neryu. She was obviously traumatized.

Nathan, 'All this and it's just seven in the morning!' I shouted.

Later that day, I was their personal guard as they perused about the city.

There were several men who came charging, pledging their love to the twins but they were quickly stopped by me.

There were also a few anarchists, but they were swiftly dealt with.

It soon got very dark so we made our way back to the castle.

Nadya, 'That was a lot of fun, we usually can't go out in public but it was nice.' She said stretching her arms.

Neryu, 'I guess I am grateful for that, but I still refuse to accept you as a hero.' She stated.

They went up the stairs into Nadya's bedroom and I followed.

We sat on the couches in her bedroom for a while and I sat in silence as the twins chatted.

Nadya, 'I think it's time for bed, Neryu, get to your room.' She commanded.

I slowly began to fall asleep as Nadya layed in her bed asleep.

I heard Neryu scream from below and it woke the both of us.

Nathan, 'Stay here, I will check it out.' I commanded and she nodded.

I ran down the stairs and saw that Neryu was cowering in the corner as three men surrounded her.

I beat one over the head and chopped the other two to pieces.

Nathan, 'Are you okay?' I asked with an outstretched hand.

Neryu, 'Nadya, she.' She said.

I realized my mistake of leaving her by herself.

I lifted Neryu up on my back and ran up to the bedroom and opened the door to see the man from this morning over the bloodied body of Nadya.

Nathan, 'You!' I growled.

Maerik, 'Well if it isn't mister bodyguard, I'm sorry, but it looks like you didn't do a good job. You're next Neryu, I'll kill you just as I did your mother.' He said.

I set Neryu down on the ground and stepped forward glaring at the murderer.

Maerik, 'Aww, did I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry.' He said sarcastically.

I summoned Soul Ripper and outstretched my wings.

He pulled out his sword and leaped at me with a vertical slash but I blocked it with my sword and broke his sword in two.

He stood there shocked at losing the battle so quickly.

I was still slowly walking towards him.

Maerik, 'Please, have mercy!' He cried.

Nathan, 'Mercy, you want mercy, only those who have done good can have mercy.' I said in a voice not my own.

I outstretched my hand and made a forcefield around him and slowly condensed it crushing him slowly.

You could see his screams but because I'd made the forcefield sound proof no sound was made.

Soon all that was left was a small cube of bloody flesh and bones.

I swiftly slashed at the cube causing it to burn to ashes.

I turned around to see Neryu curled up in regal position in the corner.

I ran towards her and held her to comfort her.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Well, the death of a princess and the bloody goring of a murderer.* 


	9. Chapter 9: Anarchy and old friends

*Heeey guuys.

LadyAndromeda465: It is hilarious but true.

Fruit Cake: Maybe, but I'm not sharing. And Haha!

Guest: Hah, you make me laugh, you're not fooling anybody Najee. Or you could be that guest from when I just started this series.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

I sat on the ground holding Neryu with my arms and wings wrapped around her. She was crying heavily.

As her crying had died down to small sniffles, I laid helped her up and walked over to the body of Nadya.

Neryu, 'I... I knew he killed my mother, I had pushed the memory down though, so I didn't realize.' She said between sniffles.

I looked at the mutilated body of Nadya and heard shouts coming from outside.

I looked outside a window and saw that rioters and anarchists filled the streets and tall dark figures were everywhere and tearing chunks of ground and building and throwing them. Then I saw Violet battling with what looked like a smoldering pile of goo.

She would fire a ball of blue fire and the goo would absorb it.

I heard a loud whistle and crash and the wall next to us burst open and there stood the two men I saw the other day.

Crainer, 'Dude, we gotta get out of here!' He shouted.

Ian, 'No way, they destroyed my cobble surfing boots, I'm getting revenge.' He said pulling a large gun out of no where.

Crainer, 'Fine, but when this is over we need to have a talk about cobblestone.' He said pulling out a very similar gun.

They suddenly had on a set of purple armour and flew out of the building.

Ian, 'Eat dubstep!' He shouted.

I scooped up Neryu and flew out of the hole in the wall.

A small figure came at us in the distance and I recognized it as Xepher.

He flew next to me.

Xepher, 'Master, Notch and everyone are waiting over on that island over there.' He said rocketing towards a small island.

I followed and landed after him.

Notch, 'The End is no longer secure.' He said.

Nathan, 'No duh.' I said.

Dianna, 'Where is Nadya?' She asked.

Neryu and I both looked down at this.

Annika, 'Oh no! Look!' She yelled pointing behind us.

Violet was covered in the goo and was struggling to get it off.

Nathan, 'Get them out of here!' I yelled outstretching my wings.

I shot towards Violet and landed next to her.

Everywhere on her was covered with the goo except her head.

I held onto her head and felt something being pulled into me.

('No! Why did you do this!?' Yelled Violet from my head.)

White, 'Take care... Tara.' Said the dragon in White's voice still struggling.

Neryu appeared next to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the island.

I watched as the goo completely covered the dragon and hardened taking over him.

It roared, shaking the ground and flew towards the sky tearing a hole in the air and flying through it.

Neryu, 'Endy's gone now, he took over her mind.' She said in despair.

Notch patted me on the shoulder.

Notch, 'I think I know where we can get some help, we're going to Hell.' He said proofing us away.

We appeared on a large nether brick bridge above a lake of lava.

I looked at Xepher now realizing that he was now bigger than a horse.

Nathan, 'Wow, you've grown quite a bit.' I said.

He stood tall stretched.

Xepher, 'Yes, I have been resting a lot. So I've grown a lot.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Then I'm not the only one who has to carry people.' I stated.

Xepher, 'Yes. Maybe master's sister and friend would like to ride?' He said turning to Annie.

Annie, 'Really!?' She asked in excitement.

Xepher nodded and they climbed on his back and he lifted into the air.

Notch, 'Then I guess we're flying.' He said hovering in the air.

I scooped up Neryu and we all flew to where Notch was guiding us.

We landed in front of a large castle and he knocked on the door.

The door flew open and I saw a familiar face.

Fue, 'Oh, my Nathan!' She shrieked leaping in my direction.

I side stepped and she face planted into the ground.

Fue, 'Hey not fair. You don't greet lovers like that.' She said.

Nathan, 'We are not lovers Fue, you just seem to want to get in my pants most of the time.' I stated.

Aidan walked out into the open and looked surprised when he saw us.

Aidan, 'Nathan! Long time no see, friend.' He said shaking my hand.

Nathan, 'So this is where you live, did you and Fue get married.' I whispered the last part.

Aidan, 'No, my sister married her brother.' He whispered back.

He welcomed us inside and gave us a tour, then showed us where we would be staying after Notch explained what had happened. Then brought us to the dining hall.

After everyone had eaten, I stayed in the dining hall with Neryu as she barely managed to eat.

After she managed to eat enough we walked together in silence to our rooms.

She turned the corner to where her room would be and I continued on my way down the hall.

After passing through several corridors I heard a noise coming from down the hall to my left.

(Why did mine have to be on the very far end? I guess it was to keep Fue out.)

I turned towards the sound in the pitch black darkness.

(Oh yeah, night vision, dur.)

I turned on my night vision and saw Dianna and Aidan at the very end of the hall eating making out hungrily.

I almost shouted in surprise at what I had seen and turned and walked away feeling even more awkward than I was already feeling.

I turned into my room and locked the door behind me and layed down on the bed.

I started to doze off when I heard what sounded like a little girl sobbing.

Nathan, 'Who's there.' I said.

('Sorry, I'll try to be quiet.' Said Violet in my head.)

Nathan, 'Oh yeah, White isn't there anymore is he. I promise you, we will get him back.' I stated.

Her sobbing died down and I fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I've been having ideas like this coming out like diarrhea.* 


	10. Chapter 10: A star imploded

*Haiiiiiii people.

Fruit Cake: Haha, I'm always sinkin zhips.

LadyAndromeda465: I'm glad you do, have a cookie ( : : L oops it has a bite taken out of it.

Guests and such: You know I can tolerate trolls, but I won't tolerate assholes so just go stfu. You know what, its not funny anymore, goooodbye.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

I lay in bed completely still. This is because I feel another being in the room, I couldn't tell whether it was good or bad.

I listened for something, anything that would give away their position, but I heard nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a snake-like creature slither up the wall.

I leapt out of bed and searched for the creature. I found it around the door and grabbed it by the head.

It had the head of a frog and the body of a snake.

I walked out of my room and found my way to the dining hall with the creature still in my grasp.

I walked up to Aidan and showed him the creature.

Aidan, 'I see you found Nene, its an eel snake, a sort of guard that finds intruders and bites down on them and fills their body with enough electricity to shoot their shoes off. They are usually undetectable, but you managed to catch him.' He explained.

I let go of the eel snake and it shot out of my hand onto the ground and slithered away silently.

Nathan, 'So, what's for breakfast? I'm starved.' I asked.

I sat down and a plate full of food appeared infront of me.

Nathan, 'Useful.' I said stuffing my face.

I finished eating and looked around, we were the only ones awake.

Nathan, 'So when did you and Dianna... you know.' I asked.

Aidan, 'Oh, you saw us? Well, it was during the Trials, it started out as talking and soon we just started to... you saw.' He explained.

Nathan, 'Well I guess I'd of misted it, considering I stayed in my room almost the entire time.' I stated.

Aidan, 'Oh yeah, they made the coliseum into a sort of hotel and festival area.' He said.

Nathan, 'I've missed quite a bit haven't I?' I said.

Aidan, 'So, how about you? Anyone special?' He pestered.

Nathan, 'Geez, you're just like my sister.' I replied.

We both started to laugh hysterically after some more conversation.

I stood up and waved goodbye to my old friend as I left the room and walked outside.

I went to the little cabin that they had Xepher stay in for the night.

I opened the door.

Nathan, 'Xepher, come on, lets go.' I called out.

Xepher, 'Yes." He said.

A man completely naked walked out from behind a closed of room.

Nathan, 'Who are you, where is my dragon?' I asked.

?, 'I am right here, master.' Said the man.

He spread his arms, and revealed two large silver dragon wings.

Nathan, 'Is that really you, Xepher?' I asked.

Xepher, 'Yes, I am now like you, master.' He said.

Nathan, 'I don't think master is going to work anymore, how about you just call my by my name?' I asked.

Xepher, 'Nathan, I am now grown.' He said.

Nathan, 'Yes. We should get you some clothes.' I said.

I ran back inside and rummaged through some drawers looking for clothes that might fit him.

I came back outside and gave him the clothes.

Nathan, 'How are the shirts going to fit, you've got those wings.' I said.

Xepher, 'Look, I am more like you.' He said wrapping his wings around himself.

The wings morphed into a shirt, much like mine did.

Nathan, 'Wow, do all wings do that.' I said.

I went back inside the castle with Xepher in tow.

I ran into Notch and Annie as I walked in.

Annie, 'Who is this?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Notch, when you said that when Xepher grew to a certain point he would grow at ththe same pace as me, did you mean this?' I said gesturing to Xepher.

He waved to them.

Xepher, 'Hello Notch and Annika.' He said.

Annie, 'You mean that this is Xepher.' She asked.

Notch, 'He grew faster than most dragons, but yes, this is what I meant. He looks to be about, fifteen.' He stated.

Nathan, 'But the dragon in the End was a lot bigger.' I asked.

Notch, 'When dragons hit their sort of puberty, they change to match the one who raised them.' He explained.

Xepher, 'I am like a human now.' He said.

Nathan, 'Where is Neryu?' I asked.

Annie, 'I think she is still in her room.' She answered.

I walked through the corridors to the room I saw Neryu go to.

I knocked on the door and heard crying.

I opened the door and saw Neryu laying on her bed withe tears streaking down her face.

I sat down on the bed next to her and held her while she cried.

Her crying died down once again and she sat up.

Neryu, 'Thank you. I'm sorry.' She said.

Nathan, 'For what.' I said.

Neryu, 'The way I treated you back there, I've lost my family, my home and the people who looked up to me. I've got nothing now.' She said.

Nathan, 'That's not true, you've still all of us. We can help you get your home back.' I said.

Neryu, 'You think so.' She said hopefully.

Nathan, 'I know so.' I replied.

She laid back down on my lap and closed her eyes.

I ran my fingers through her hair and we sat there for a few minutes before she sat up again and crawled off the bed.

Neryu, 'Thank you.' She said standing up.

Nathan, 'Anything.' I replied.

She took a step forward and stopped then turned around and walked up to me.

I looked down at her and she leaned forward and kissed me and we stood there for a few seconds before she pulled away and ran through the door down the hall as I stood there dumbfounded.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

A star imploded pitches!* 


	11. Chapter 11: Too much affection!

*Yeeeeee guys, I discovered a free cleverbot site, Jabberwacky, and I had some interesting conversations.

LadyAndromeda465: All teh zhips! We must sail teh zhips!

Fruit Cake: Yep, a double feature. And I just discovered I am bleeding... great.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

I walked out of Neryu's room still completely braindead.

I got ahold of my sanity and continued my way through the corridors.

I passed Xepher who was wandering the halls with a blank look on his face.

Nathan, 'Hey Xepher, what are you doing.' I asked.

Xepher, 'Your sister is very beautiful.' He said as he stared into space.

Nathan, 'I guess you could say that. Hey, don't even.' I said suddenly realizing what he meant.

His ears perked up and he stood straight.

Xepher, 'Someone is here.' He said bolting off down the hall.

I followed him down the corridors to the entrance hall.

I opened the door and was greeted by the bright faces of Ana and Kevin.

Ana, 'Nathan! Aidan wasn't kidding, you are here.' She said.

Kevin, 'Long time no see, roomie.' He greeted.

Ana ran at me and squeezed me tightly.

Annie, 'Nathan, who's at the door.' She asked passing into the entrance hall.

Nathan, 'Ana, Kevin, this is my little sister Annie.' I said pulling her closer.

Ana, 'She nothing like you though.' She stated.

Nathan, 'What? We've looked almost the same when we were younger.' I said.

Ana, 'Look.' She said pointing to a large mirror hanging conveniently on the wall.

I saw myself. I had grown an inch at least and my hair was a light gray, my eyes were completely different, one was gold and the other was a greenish blue. But I had changed so much in the last three months.

I turned back to them in shock.

Nathan, 'How do I look like this, how much have I changed.' I said in shock.

Then I turned and saw Neryu walking down the hall. She looked at me, blushed and kept her eyes low as she approached.

Ana, 'Princess Neryu, why are you here?!' She asked.

Neryu, 'I don't think I'm a princess anymore.' She said.

Ana, 'I heard about Queen Andr, but that is no reason to doubt your blood.' She said.

Neryu, 'You don't understand, Nadya's dead, and Endy was taken away and my kingdom is in anarchy. The only reason I'm alive is because of Nathan.' She said leaning on me.

I rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Kevin, 'Could we come in.' He asked.

Nathan, 'Yes come in.' I said.

We all sat down on the various couches in the entrance hall.

Nathan, 'So how are you guys, what's been going on?' I asked.

Kevin, 'Well, we got together, and-' he said but I stopped him.

Nathan, 'You guys are dating now! I knew it would happen eventually, but this soon.' I said.

Ana, 'Yes, we are.' She confirmed.

Nathan, 'How long have you guys known eachother.' I asked.

Kevin, 'Well, I've known her since her father brought her to the End in our caravan, after her mother died.' He started.

Kevin's POV

Me and my dad were helping his friend bring his daughter back to our home in the End.

Kevin, 'Hey dad, who is his daughter.' I asked.

Dad, 'I don't know, but I'm glad to help him bring her home.' He said.

I layer back in my seat thinking to myself.

(Maybe she's a princess, and I'll get to save her from a monster. Or she's going to be a beautiful fairy and she's going to give me sparkles.)

I continued fantasizing about who this girl was.

Kevin, 'Why do we need to bring her back home? Can't he go by himself.' I asked.

Dad, 'Well son, she is a half-breed, and they are very rare, since people are almost never allowed to enter anothers kingdom without an objective, but we have one, so we can go. And half-breeds are very strong and talented so people might want to take her away, do you think I would like it if you were taken away?' He said.

I fell asleep halfway through his explanation and slept through the entire trip there.

When I woke up I was still in the back if the wagon but there was another one behind us, we were supposed to bs in the back of the caravan.

Kevin, 'Hey dad, are those people behind us your friend?' I asked.

Dad, 'Hey, your awake, and yes that's them.' He answered.

When we camped the girl we came for would always stay in the back of her wagon holding a weird hat thing.

I'd stay and watch for a little every time we set up camp, but she would always be there.

One night I heard her dad talking.

Dad's friend, 'Time for bed, Ana.' He said.

Ana, 'Okay dad.' She replied.

We were traveling on the last day of the objective and we could see the cave that had the portal home from the road.

Kevin, 'Dad, I can see the cave.' I shouted.

Dad, 'I see it to.' He yelled back.

We went into the cave and our wagons would roll along small grooves on the floor that held onto the wheels.

We came to the portal room and the guards pulled us over and dad showed them our objective paper and we passed by them and went into the portal.

A few years later Ana's dad died and she was in custody of the royal family.

Nathan's POV

Nathan, 'Wow. That is just, wow.' I said.

Kevin, 'And here we are now. Happy.' He said as Ana leaned into him.

I looked to the side and saw that Xepher and Annie had fallen asleep.

(Hah, Annie was always a sucker for a story.)

I looked down and saw that Neryu was laying on my lap, eyes towards the couple. She had layed down without my realizing.

I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and she started to blush.

She sat up and her stomach growled.

I looked outside and saw that it was dark.

Ana, 'Well, we should be going. We already took up your day with our story.' She said.

Aidan, 'No, no, you should stay, it would be fun, and you could help me fight keeping Fue away from Nathan.' He said from the hall behind us.

I turned around and saw that he was holding her by the shoulders with Dianna's help. Fue looked like she wwas ready to murderer someone.

Neryu leaned in towards me and kissed me slowly. This infuriated Fue.

Fue, 'Don't kiss my man!' She growled.

I stood up and helped up Neryu and we walked in the direction of the kitchen leaving the steaming fire spirit behind us.

We all ate and went to our rooms.

('You like to cause trouble, don't you?' Asked Violet.)

Nathan, 'Well it's fun.' I said.

('Haha, true.' Said Violet.)

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Gah, the affection is too much. And three chapter is one day.*


	12. Chapter 12: Alone

*Hey, probably not gonna be able to write for a little, I should be back in a week and a half.

Fruit Cake: Hah, that's funny, Monica, Monica, Monica.

LadyAndromeda465: Hah, I'm more than trouble, I'm BEANSY! AND I LEIK 2 PARTEY*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

I sat in bed after waking up in the middle of the night from hearing someone outside.

(Probably just Aidan and Dianna again.)

But this was one person, not necessarily trying to be sneaky, but quiet nonetheless.

I quietly walked up to my door and cracked it open.

I saw a figure hobbling down the hall.

I opened my door more and slid out. I followed the figure down the hall and reached out to it.

When my hand touched it, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I looked around and saw something shine in the corner of my eye.

I approached it and found a necklace with a small pearl at the situated inside.

I lifted it up and it reflected the moonlight as I examined it further.

It was an ordinary necklace with a metal band and beads with a pearl.

I shoved it into my pocket and went back to my room.

On the way there, I found another figure, this one looked like a woman, I reached out and just like the one before, as soon as I made contact it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I turned around and spotted another figure down the other way.

I reached out and turned the figure around. It was Neryu, she was holding her arms to her chest and shivering.

Nathan, 'Why are you up so late?' I asked quietly.

Neryu, 'Someone... in my room... watching me... disappears and reappears whenever I look at him... can't sleep.' She said still shivering.

Nathan, 'You're freezing cold, come on.' I said guiding her to my room.

I opened the door to my room and she hesitated but entered slowly.

She crawled into the bed and continued to shiver.

I crawled into the bed next to her and she pressed herself into me to get warm.

It felt a bit uncomfortable, considering she was pressing her chest against me and she... never mind.

I fell asleep after hearing her shivering turn to light breathing.

I woke up with her on top of me curled up. I had my arms wrapped around her and my wings were wrapped around her like a blanket.

She uncurled and pressed her body flat against mine and pushed her face closer to mine.

I kissed her and shook her gently.

Neryu, 'Just a little more, please.' She mumbled.

I shook her more and she opened her eyes and saw what position she was in.

Neryu, 'Sleep well?' I asked.

She stared at me in shock and turned a deep red.

She quickly rolled off me and fell onto the floor.

I rolled aside to and fell on top of her.

She closed her eyes and swallowed.

Neryu, 'Did we?' She asked.

Nathan, 'No. Not that I'm aware of.' I said.

Then the door opened behind us.

Ana, 'Nathan? Aidan needs to see you in the- What are you doing to her!' She shouted pulling me off the ground.

I watched as they whispered to eachother in the other side of the room.

Ana, 'Aidan needs to see you in the library.' She said glaring at me.

I left to the library leaving the two girls to talk.

I opened the door to the massive library and walked inside.

Aidan, 'Ah, come here, there is something I want to show you.' He said from the upper level.

I jumped up to the second floor and went up to Aidan.

Aidan, 'There are stairs, you know.' He said.

Nathan, 'What did you want to show me?' I asked.

He pulled out a book and sat down at a table and opened it.

Aidan, 'History's Journal, part 186. When you told me about that goo thing, I recognized it but I didn't know where. But I remembered.' He said flipping through the book.

He stopped at a page and pointed to it.

(I watched from my cage as the warriors fought against it, but could not harm nor touch the creature. I yearned to help but could not be freed from my prison, the only way to destroy the creature is known only to me, as I am the creature, yet not the creature. It fights to find me but I wish for it not to, that is why I am here, forever alone. One of the warriors fell and a shadowed figure came from a hole in space, the only one to be able to do this was myself, how did he do this, who was he? He seemed to have hurt it momentarily and caused it to flee. Who was this man?)

Nathan, 'So you mean we need to find whoever this is.' I asked.

Aidan, 'The one who was writing this has long since been lost from knowledge, but I think I know who this shadowed figure is.' He said.

Nathan, 'Who is it?' I asked.

Aidan, 'No one knows his name, but he is called the Immortal, his name was lost in time as he managed to evade death himself. He has hidden himself away in a land only accessible by him, known as the Void.' He explained.

Nathan, 'So how do we find him?' I asked.

Aidan, 'There are supposedly portals hidden deep inside each dimension that he has hidden away for thoae who seek him.' He explained.

Nathan, 'So all we need to do now is find one of those portals.' I stated.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently.

Aidan, 'What's that?' He said.

Nathan, 'I think I know.' I said running to a window.

Outside, the ground was being sucked in and everything near it living turned to dust.

Nathan, 'He has grown more powerful.' I said.

Aidan, 'No. This is one stage of his rebirth, he is not a full power yet.' He said.

I grabbed him by his shirt and leaped down to the first floor and ran out the door.

We all met in front of the main door and watched as the ground stabilized but the dragon flew out of the massive hole in the ground. It had grown by a massive amount.

Notch, 'I will take all of us to my personal dimension. This one is no longer safe, as long as we are somewhere, he will be close behind.' He stated.

He created a mark on the ground as the dragon got much closer.

Nathan, 'I will distract him, so you can get everyone out of here.' I said flying away.

Notch had created a large symbol on the floor of the entrance and started to chant.

I engaged in combat with the dragon and it seemed to hesitate as I approached it. It looked at me and then to the group still inside.

Nathan, 'You won't get to them as long as I'm standing.' I stated.

It looked to me and spoke.

Black Fox, 'Then you will fall.' It said turning towards me.

I made deep cuts on its body, but they healed as quickly as I made them.

Notch, 'I'm all good here! We have no more time.' He said.

I turned to fly to the symbol but the dragon had raked my back causing me to fall to the ground.

Neryu had ran forward and out of the symbol as Notch brought everyone away.

She ran to me and held my head.

She held me up and teleported away whenever the dragon got close enough.

The wounds on my back healed and I could support myself.

I turned to where the symbol was and saw that everyone was gone.

Nathan, 'Thank you. But now you can't go with them.' I said as I struggled to stand.

Neryu, 'I couldn't just leave you to die.' She said.

The dragon got much closer as we talked.

It roared at us and pushed us off of the small pillar we were on into the deep ravine he had made coming here.

I hugged Neryu as we fell and spread my wings in an attempt to hover but my back was still healing slowly and the most I could do was slow down.

We fell down onto a small ledge sticking out and rolled into a hole it led into.

We stopped and I struggled to my knees and saw that Neryu was unconscious.

I looked around and saw a structure standing right next to us. I touched it. And it filled with a white substance.

I picked up Neryu and walked into the portal.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Ermagersh guys, I'm having family up for the next little while, so maybe no updates in the meantime.* 


	13. Chapter 13: Holding a lost loved one

*Hey guys, decided to write while everyone was asleep.

Fruit Cake: Glad you think so.

LadyAndromeda465: If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? Answer: No, because sound is just vibrations picked up by the water and fibers in our ears, so the vibrations aren't turned into sound, there is no sound. BAM SCIENCE!*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooO

I lay on the ground after falling through the portal.

The pain of the wound was still very prevalent, in my back.

I looked to my side and saw that Neryu was laying on the ground. Thee was blood dripping down her face and she was bruised everywhere I could see.

I pushed myself up, fighting the pain, and lifted her up and rested her on my shoulder and started to hobble away from the portal.

I walked for almost an hour till I saw some light in the distance, I walked closer to it but found no more strength and fell down to the ground unable to move.

I opened my eyes and saw a great light.

?, 'Go my boy, you must keep going, never give up.' Said a voice coming from the light.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see the inside of a little shack.

I looked to the side and saw Neryu laying next to me.

Her head was wrapped in a bandage and the bruises had started to clear.

A woman walked inside and saw that I was awake.

?, 'Your very lucky, those claw marks on your back were letting out a lot of blood, but we stitched you all up.' Said the woman.

I tried to move but I was tied down to the table with metal bands, and I had not recovered my full strength yet.

?, 'We like our tributes to be at full health when we sacrifice them to the Void Eye.' She said walking away.

I laid still and started to doze off.

('Hey, Nathan! Are you there?!' Shouted Notch.)

('Where are you?' I asked.)

('We are trapped inside my dimension. He tried to get inside earlier but there is a weird looking cage around it that shocked it and pushed it backwards. It does the same thing to us.' Said Notch.)

('Then you guys are safe, good.' I said.)

('Yes, where are you and the princess at right now. I can't see you.' Said Notch.)

('Some weird dimension, the wounds on my back were not healing but I carried Neryu for a while and collapsed, then woke up in a little room tied to a bed and a woman came in and told me she was going to sacrifice me to something called the Void Eye, and Neryu is safely by me.' I stated.)

('Well, I probably won't be able to keep this connection, I barely managed to find you and it feels as though you're moving at an extremely fast and unstable pace.' He stated.)

('Well, stay safe.' I said.)

I opened my eyes to see that I was being carted around and that Neryu was also being pushed in a cart but that she was still unconscious.

We were being pushed by two burly men who were wearing some sort of half face mask/veil that covered the top of their heads. I could tell that they were men due to the scruffy facial features.

I went to move but when my muscles tensed it shot a wave of pain through my body which paralyzed me.

I watched as I was pushed to a line in front of a hill full of other carts.

A man walked up halfway up the hill and spoke.

?, 'I welcome you to this year's sacrificial gathering. Each year, each family is required to bring a suitable sacrifice to give to the Void Eye. Now who would like to go first.' He said.

A woman next to me spoke.

?, 'I've got one, and she's a virgin too.' She said.

The woman who spoke was the one who had me and Neryu.

?, 'Then come forward.' Said the man on the hill.

She wheeled Neryu forward and two men lifted her up on an altar spattered in blood.

The altar was raised up in the air and a shadow materialized in the air.

I felt the strength return to my body all at once and tore the restraints, leaping forwards. I grabbed Neryu off the altar and it fell to the ground with a thud.

?, 'He seeks to disturb the Eye, destroy him!' Shouted the man.

I landed on the ground next to all tall building. I set leaned her against the building and she started to regain consciousness.

Neryu, 'Nathan, what's going on? Where are we?' She asked.

I leaned forward and smashed my lips on hers.

We kissed passionately for a minute before I pulled away.

She smiled as I turned around to cut a man who was charging at us.

Before, I hadn't noticed but the cut had sealed slightly and scarred, but the rapid movement had opened it again.

I winced in pain and slashed at another warrior charging at me.

As I cut him, a man to the side blew a dart at Neryu. It pierced her neck and she went limp.

I ran to her and held her in my arms for a moment, completely ignoring the pain.

(System Update, step 2 of 3 complete.)

I sat there in pain as I watched the one I loved die in my arms.

I stood up and turned around.

Nathan, 'This world is forfeit for what you have just done.' I said.

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Nuuuuuuuu!* 


	14. Chapter 14: The Eye

*Hey guys, still writing in the dark of night. Who needs sleep anyway? Not me, or the voices in my head.  
Hey you shut up Hitler!

Fruit Cake: Haaah, I love making you guys wait a short amount of time, it seems much longer that way.

LadyAndromeda465: The ship will LIVE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO SMACK PEOPLE AROUND!*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

Neryu's POV

I awoke slowly and saw that Nathan was carrying me somewhere.

Neryu, 'Nathan, what's going on? Where are we?' I asked.

He immediately started to kiss me passionately, and I wasn't complaining.

He pulled away and leaned me against a wall.

He turned around and cut two men in half spreading blood all over the ground.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck.

A blow dart had pierced my neck and my body fell limp. The dart had some sort of paralyzing poison in it.

I watched as Nathan held me in his arms and tears rolled down his face.

His eyes then suddenly turned completely black and he turned around and the cuts on his back shrunk till they disappeared completely.

His wings turned a deep purple and his sword started to glow black.

He turned around and stared at the ground.

Nathan, 'This world is forfeit for what you have just done.' He spoke.

He turned his gaze to a group of the warriors and they turned to dust.

He swiftly dashed back and forth and the warriors would fall to the ground by the dozens, but somehow, there were still hundreds more.

I felt the feeling come back to the top half of my body and I inched forward slightly.

Nathan was still cutting the warriors down nonstop.

Neryu, 'Na... than... help.' I called out weakly.

He stopped mid slash and turned to me.

He dashed towards me, cutting all those in his path.

He spread out his wings and let loose and black shockwave throwing everything but me and Nathan backwards and turning some of it to dust.

He started to turn back to normal afterwards.

Nathan's POV

I looked at the half paralyzed girl at my feet and started to cry.

I crouched down and squeezed her tightly.

We both fell back to the ground and she smiled happily while I felt tears of joy fall down my face.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around me and smashed her lips against mine.

We sat there for a moment before she pulled away and I stood up. She was still half paralyzed so I carried her in my arms.

She nestled into my chest for the moment and was enjoying herself.

Nathan, 'I thought I'd lost you.' I said.

Neryu, 'And you were willing to kill thousands just because I was hurt.' She said.

Nathan, 'I'd kill millions if something happened to you.' I said seriously.

I carried her over to a building with a big sign in the front which read, Inn.

I brought her to a room and laid her down on a bed and heard some crashing outside.

I kissed her softly and left the room.

There were still people chained to carts and the shadow that was in the sky had started to grow bigger until it revealed itself to be a giant eyeball.

I ran to the people in the carts and released their restraints.

The eye started to hover around and shoot lasers from the pupil.

I leaped forward and shoved my sword into the eyeball and pulled it to the ground.

I ripped my sword out and ran away as the eyeball began to shrivel up.

The outer layer of the eye folded away revealing the body of a person.

The person stood up and opened it's eyes. Then it opened a third eye and it's entire body structure started to morph.

The eye dissolved and fell to the ground like a broken cocoon.

The person started to to fly around causing stuff to float around and explode.

I shoved my sword into its stomach and it gurgled black liquid and fell ti the ground, still standing.

It's neck turned a full 360 degrees and faced me.

I twisted the blade and it fell limp on the ground.

I picked it up and threw it out of the town.

While I was throwing the creature out of the city, I saw a small beat up, fallen apart town not far away.

I went back to the Inn where I had left Neryu and into the room.

She was sound asleep, so I decided to join her and fell fast asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I'm thinking that the next chapter will be a "Ask Beansy" chapter. I will give whoever participates a maximum of two questions.* 


	15. Chapter 15: Ask Beansy 1

*Hey guys, so this is still going to be chapter, I'm just going to be answering some questions also.

LadyAndromeda465: My real name is, Boston, and because you're a friend, I'll answer the other two as well. I got the idea from this story from several other ideas of stories I had, and they all came together. And I think that my favorite would be, Ana Petunia, from Eternal Ender, because I've had the most fun using her.

Fruit Cake: Green, silver and orange. And Nathan is from ten percent me and ninety percent off of a certain ability I thought would be THE BEST.*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooO

I opened my eyes slowly to see Neryu curled up in my arms as we laid in bed.

I started to move away slowly.

Neryu, 'No... stay.' She mumbled.

I scooted back next to her and wrapped my arms around her again.

She twisted around and faced me.

I kissed her forehead and she nestled into my chest.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment of comfort.

Neryu, 'Nathan?' She said.

Nathan, 'Yes.' I replied.

Neryu, 'Do you... love... me?' She asked.

Nathan, 'I love you with all of my being.' I replied.

She smiled at this and stretched out with yawn.

She crawled out of bed and walked into another room.

Nathan, 'What are you doing?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Taking a shower, you should take one too.' She said.

I looked down and saw that I still had on the same clothes I had been wearing for the past month.

Nathan, 'You're right, I need a shower.' I said.

Neryu, 'You almost suffocated me with the smell.' She joked.

Nathan, 'Well then maybe I should join you.' I joked back.

I heard a slip and thud.

I quickly ran in to see that she had fallen down and was clutching her leg... and was completely naked.

Nathan, 'What happened?' I asked.

Neryu, 'I slipped and fell on my thigh, I think I sprained it pretty bad.' She said.

I picked her up and set her on top of the counter.

I then walked to the shower and turned it on.

I turned around to see Neryu completely red faced and covering herself.

Nathan, 'Here, I'll have to help you.' I said.

I took off my clothes except for my underwear and lifted up Neryu and helped her into the shower.

I stood behind her and supported her as she washed herself. She had told me to keep my eyes shut and that if I didn't she would gladly punish me.

I felt her slip again and caught her in my arms.

I opened my eyes and saw her gazing at my face.

I leaned down and kissed her softly, she returned the kiss as we stood in the shower, the water pouring over us.

We pulled away a while afterwards and I helped her wash her hair and helped her out of the shower and back into the bedroom.

I turned around after helping her under the covers and went back into the shower.

I washed myself and stepped out of the shower and looked at our clothes strewn across the floor. They were filthy and beyond repair. So I burned them.

I soon realized afterwards that we had no other clothes. So I looked inside a small closet inside the bathroom and found some new clothes.

I put on a slightly worn pair of gray jeans and a white undershirt. The only clothes I saw that would fit Neryu were a long black dress and a skimpy looking pair of shorts and tank top. So I took the dress.

I walked out of bathroom and saw that Neryu wasn't in the bed anymore.

I turned around and was tackled to the bed.

I looked and saw that it was a naked Neryu and she stared at me and then started to undo my clothes.

I stopped her and noticed that her eyes were a different color.

Nathan, 'Who are you, where is the real Neryu?' I growled.

?, 'Aw man. And I wanted to bear the child of an Ascendant.' She said as her entire physique changed.

Her hair turned a bright red and she grew a bit taller, then her... bust grew quite large and she turned around. She was still naked.

?, 'I was looking forward to having your child. But I guess that will have to wait.' She said.

I felt rage boiling inside me and I leaped forward and pinned her to the wall by her neck.

Nathan, 'Where... is... she!' I growled.

?, 'She is probably gone by now, a couple of my buddies are on their way to the slaver now with her.' She taunted.

I threw her at the wall behind me, but she disappeared before she hit the wall.

I jumped through the wall with the black dress still wrapped around me.

I flew in the air and tried to sense where Neryu was.

Neryu, 'Help.' I heard echo from a part of the town.

I launched in the direction of where I heard her and saw a bit of light coming from around a corner and it disappeared as soon as I saw it.

I ran to the where the light was coming from and stopped in front of a large iron door.

I banged on the door.

?, 'Password!' Yelled a boxes from behind and a skit opened up in the door.

Nathan, 'Let me in before I tear this place to dust.' I threatened.

?, 'Haha, sorry kid, that's not the password.' Taunted the voice.

I placed a hand to the door and pushed forward, throwing the door off of it's hinges and crushing the person behind it.

There were several people inside and a large cage was sitting in the middle of the room with a naked and terrified Neryu inside it.

I dashed forward and knocked everyone against the walls and walked up to the cage.

Neryu, 'Nathan.' She said relieved.

?, 'Good luck getting her out. That is actual bedrockium, practically unbreakable.' Taunted a man laying limp on the ground.

The woman from earlier appeared next to one of the men I threw.

?, 'Damn you woman, we had a deal. You get the boyfriend, we get the princess.' Said a man.

?, 'Sorry, I thought it would work, I guess not. Well, good luck with dying and all.' She said and disappeared again.

I grabbed the bars from the cage and tore them off and threw them across the room and untied the dress from my waist and payed it in front of Neryu.

Nathan, 'I'm pretty sure there is underwear in there, I'll let you get dressed, I've got something to take care of.' I said.

I walked away and let her dress herself.

I heard her wimper and remembered that she had hurt her thigh.

I turned back around and crawled into the cage and helped her get her clothes on.

I kissed her softly and helped her out of the cage.

I looked at all the men who were laying limp on the ground.

I set Neryu's down on a desk they had in here.

Nathan, 'Neryu, close your eyes. I don't want you to see any more death.' I said turning around.

I flew out of the the building and Neryu still had her eyes shut tightly.

I kissed her again and she opened her eyes.

Neryu, 'I love you too.' She said resting in my chest.

[If you wake up and see someone in your bedroom, its either that creepy stalker, Death or me coming to make you wet yourself.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Well, that was fun to write. YEAH #FANFICTIONSERVICE!*


	16. Chapter 16: Losing Immortality

*Hey guys. Family is gone and I should be able to write not in the dark of night. Well there is nothing wrong with it considering I AM BATMAN!

And now I've got a bad sore right next to my crotch... great.

LadyAndromeda465: Well I wouldn't know about your name. ALL TEH ZHIPZ MUZT ZAIL.

Fruit Cake: Hah, I know right.*

[You only find that life sucks, when stuff starts to blow chunks.]

I carried Neryu as I flew over to the demolished town in the distance.

I set down on the roof of a despondent building and the roof collapsed beneath us.

I quickly leaped off of the top and landed on the ground as the entire building collapsed on top of itself.

Nathan, 'I don't think we are safe in that city, but this place seems to be worse.' I said to myself.

I imagined a small building with a bedroom, a bathroom and a basement, and was surprised as I saw it outline in front of me.

I looked and saw that it was made of things that were laying around on the ground and in the building.

I raised my hand up to a metal beam and it raised in the air and moved with my hand.

I placed it in the spot it outlined and it stayed in place.

I did this with several pieces of debris laying around, and looked at the house I just created.

I walked up to where I had set a sleeping Neryu down and picked her up and went inside the building.

The inside was just as I had imagined it, carpeted and through a door to the left, was the bedroom and there was a bathroom connected to it and to my right was the stairs that led to the basement.

I opened the door to the bedroom and set Neryu down on the bed. Then I went down the stairs into the basement.

There was light coming from several lamps on the wall and sitting in a chair at the far end of the room sat a figure.

Nathan, 'Who are you and what are you doing here?' I asked.

?, 'Can't a man visit the newcomers to his dimension when he feels like it?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Who are you?' I asked angrily.

He stepped out in the light and showed himself.

?, 'I hate to say that I don't really know who I am, but that I own this dimension, so yeah.' He said.

Nathan, 'So you are The Immortal?' I asked.

The Immortal, 'Indeed. And I've heard, that you needed my help.' He stated.

Nathan, 'And do you know what for?' I asked.

The Immortal, 'I sure do. But I'm going to need your friend down here as well.' He stated.

I went upstairs and into the bedroom and shook Neryu awake.

Neryu, 'Wha... what do you need?' She mumbled.

I kissed her which seemed to make her more alert.

Nathan, 'The Immortal wishes to see you.' I said.

I brought her downstairs and showed her The Immortal.

The Immortal, 'Nathan, I'm going to need you upstairs for a moment, I need to talk to the little lady, alone.' He said.

I hesitantly went upstairs and waited, I couldn't hear anything, which was weird.

Neryu, 'Okay, you can come downstairs now!' She yelled.

I went downstairs and saw that The Immortal had a sort of smug look and that Neryu was in deep thought.

The Immortal, 'Okay, what you seek, is a way to harm my former master's perfect body.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Perfect?' I said in confusion.

The Immortal, 'Yes. Him, my sister and myself were all very skilled in Alchemy, an ability long forgotten, and we sought out a way to make a perfect being.' He stated.

Nathan, 'So his body is perfect, and where is your sister.' I asked.

The Immortal, 'His body was perfect, before we managed to splice it in two, one half sealed in an unbreakable cage in between dimensions, and the other left for the beings of the world to take care of.' He explained.

Neryu, 'And your sister.' She asked.

The Immortal, 'Ah, Sydney, I haven't seen her for millenia, she disappeared after the beings of the other worlds sealed away one of the halves.' He stated.

Nathan, 'But how do we harm it.' I asked.

The Immortal, 'His body is made of liquid metal, you need to make it hotter than the Sun then freeze it at the same time.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Easier said than done.' I complained.

The Immortal, 'I'm sure you will manage.' He stated.

Nathan, 'And why can't you deal with him, you have the power don't you?' I asked.

The Immortal, 'If I leave for too long, this dimension will fall to pieces and cease to exist. Now go!' He said.

Then I felt a presence behind me and I turned around to see the woman from before.

The Immortal, 'Sydney, where have you been all this time.' He asked.

Sydney, 'I have been trapped with our master in that cave for thousands of years, and now I'm free, and can do his will.' She said.

She disappeared and reappeared behind The Immortal and they both disappeared.

I grabbed Neryu's hand and ran out of the building.

There were tremors running through the ground and cracks began to fill the ground.

I scooped up Neryu and flew away, looking for a way out. Then a piece of rubble hit me in the shoulder.

I glided to the ground and began to trudge the rest of the way.

We soon found a structure similar to the one we came here with.

I trudged to it and watched as the ground began to open up and swallow everything.

I turned around and fell through the portal.

[If you wake up and see someone in your bedroom, its either that creepy stalker, Death or me coming to make you wet yourself.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Once again... CLIFFZ!* 


	17. Chapter 17: Cough-Happy time-Cough

*Hey guys, I'm back. Duct Tape does have over a million uses including covering a sore.

LadyAndromeda465: Well at least I didn't go into excruciating detail.

Fruit Cake: Ooooh, not yet. You'll have to wait.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raise you high.]

My eyes shot open and I saw Neryu leaning over me.

I sat up and grabbed my bruised wing, causing me to wince from the pain.

Neryu, 'Are you okay.' She said leaning further forward.

Nathan, 'Yeah, it should heal quickly, but I won't be able to fly in the meantime.' I explained.

She helped me off the ground and I took in my surroundings.

The sky was dark and there were several tall buildings in the distance, the ground was lush and full of life and the moon glew green.

We walked our way towards the city and passed several small homes on the way.

I noticed several chunks of coal on the way and pocketed it thinking it could be useful.

We passed by a post with a man sitting inside who looked very tired.

We walked into a building which looked very much like an inn.

?, 'What brings you to Whishter today, I haven't seen you two before.' Said a woman behind a counter.

Nathan, 'Um, yes, where exactly is this place, we just came to this dimension?' I explained.

?, 'Oh, this is Sanctuary, a place where all kinds of people come to live peaceful and calm lives.' She said.

Neryu, 'Is this an inn?' She asked.

?, 'Of a sort, but we are all full at the moment, try coming back when it gets darker, I'm pretty sure we have someone who is just staying for rest. I'll put you guys down.' She said.

Nathan, 'But, isn't it dark outside already?' I asked in confusion.

?, 'Yes, but there isn't a sun here, we have two moons, one which emits a light which fertilizes the ground and acts just like a sun except doesn't emit as much, and another which emits no light.' She explained.

Nathan, 'Okay thanks. Bye.' I said.

She waved at us as we left.

We walked around the city and went a bit farther into town.

A shady man approached us and pulled out a knife.

?, 'What are you doing here, this is our turf and we don't like strangers.' He said.

Nathan, 'I though that this was a place for people to live their lives in peace.' I said.

?, 'Not here, this is our place, and any unwanted guests get trouble.' He said.

He put the knife to my throat and looked in my eyes.

?, 'That's a pretty fine lady, maybe I'll let you leave alive if she does me a little favor.' He said running his eyes over her.

I twisted his wrist and took the knife away and bent it in half.

?, 'Not cool. Come on guys!' He shouted.

Several people came out from the shadows and started to approach us.

I felt someone jump at me from behind and bite down on my neck and sucked the blood from my neck.

I flipped around and saw a woman stumble backwards choking on the blood she just took from me.

She fell to the ground and started to grip her throat, then she threw up all over the ground.

?, 'Don't... drink his blood... it is poison.' She said.

They all glared at me and one leapt at Neryu and I grabbed him by the throat.

I squeezed harder and harder until his eyes bulged out and he went limp.

I threw his body at the wall and the rest were hesitant to act.

?, 'Well, it looks like you need my help.' Said a female voice from the shadows.

A woman stepped out of the shadows, she was wearing stilettos and nothing but some leather shorts.

?, 'Mistress, I am sorry.' Said a man who bowed when he saw her.

?, 'Ah, shut it.' She said swinging her arm, cutting off his arm.

She dashed towards me and had a look of insanity.

I summoned Soul Ripper and held it to her throat. The blade burned her throat when it went near her throat.

?, 'Wha- where did you get that blade?' She said in surprise.

She spread out large black bat like wings and flew in the air.

I followed her and she looked afraid as I followed.

She landed back on the ground and ran and hid behind some of her goons.

?, 'Please don't hurt me, I'd thought you had fallen your highness.' She said bowing on one knee.

All her goons looked surprised as she bowed to this stranger and followed her example.

Nathan, 'I'm no royalty.' I said.

?, 'But you wield the Blade of Reaping, and only those who have the blood of the Ascended King can wield it.' She said.

Nathan, 'I still have no idea what you are talking about.' I disproved.

?, 'But I have waited for many millenia for your return, my fiance.' She said.

Neryu squeezed my arm tightly when she said this.

Neryu, 'You're crazy!' She yelled possesively.

?, 'And who is "this"?' She asked.

Neryu, 'I'm his.. I'm his wife!' She lied.

The woman gasped.

?, 'You dare try to steal him from me, Claire, Queen of the Undead.' She stated.

I picked up Neryu and flew away back to the hotel.

The green moon was going below the horizon and a large orange shape rose in the sky.

We went inside and the woman greeted us.

?, 'Ah, you're just in time, we just had a room open.' She stated.

She led us around the halls and stairs and into a room.

?, 'Have fun.' She said closing the door.

Neryu laid down on the bed and started to blush madly.

Nathan, 'What's wrong?' I asked.

Neryu, 'I said I was your wife.' She said paying half attention.

Nathan, 'Is that bad?' I asked.

She suddenly realized what we were saying.

Neryu, 'I-I-I didn't mean that... I.' She said completely flustered.

I crawled on the bed on top of her which made her more distressed.

I kissed her softly and she went limp.

Nathan, 'Calm now?' I asked.

She nodded.

I kissed her again but she engaged as well this time.

I pulled away.

Nathan, 'You know... I don't think getting married would be that bad.' I said.

Neryu began to blush again but it wasn't as much as before.

She nodded.

Nathan, 'Then-.' I started.

I pulled the coal out of my pocket and crushed it for a moment and opened it revealing a large diamond.

I used my creating powers to make a ring with it.

Nathan, 'Will you marry me?' I said.

She smiled extremely large.

Neryu, 'Yes... yes I will.' She answered.

I slid the ring on her ring finger and leaned forward and started to kiss her more.

We kissed more ferociously than before and it soon turned sloppy.

I leaned over her, us both breathing heavily.

She nodded and I started to undo her dress.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

As i said before, no explicit sexual actions in this story, so no lemons for you. Maybe in a one-shot, but not here.

And how many of you were going, "YUSSSSS, YUSSSSSSSSSS!" through the last bit of this?* 


	18. Chapter 18: Back again

*Hey guys, if you don't remember, last chapter, Neryu and Nathan were engaged had their *couch* *cough* happy time.

LadyAndromeda465: Well, I didn't want to do a lemon in this story, but I'll probably put it in a one-shot.

Fruit Cake: Thanks and YUSSSSSS YUSSSSS!*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooooO

I opened my eyes as green light filtered through the window.

I looked down and saw that I had Neryu in a loving embrace... and we were both naked.

(That's right... last night... we...)

('I'm just glad I managed to unsync in time.' Said Violet.)

(Oops, I forgot you were in there... sorry.)

Neryu started to move and opened her eyes slowly.

I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Neryu, 'Hello... my husband.' She said with a slight blush.

Nathan, 'Good morning, beautiful.' I said.

We laid in bed for a little before I got up and crawled out of the bed, with Neryu close behind, and went into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and Neryu stepped inside and I followed.

We stood in the shower for a while, washing off the residue from last night.

I wrapped my arms around Neryu and she yelped slightly.

Nathan, 'I love you.' I whispered in her ear.

Neryu, 'I love you too.' She whispered back.

I turned off the shower and got out.

I spread out my wings and they dried instantly.

I turned to Neryu and saw that she was staring at them.

Neryu, 'They really are beautiful.' She said.

Nathan, 'They pale in comparison to you.' I stated.

She walked forward and kissed me softly.

Neryu, 'Thank you.' She said.

We got dressed and left the hotel. On the way out we passed the woman who was at the counter last night.

?, 'Well hello there, just leaving?' She asked.

Neryu, 'Yeah.' She said.

?, 'Oh, and what is that on your finger I see, did something happen last night?' She said raising an eyebrow.

Neryu began to blush and turned away.

?, 'Oh nothing wrong with getting married, in fact, I met my husband here.' She stated.

I looked at Neryu and saw that she was holding the ring to her chest with a large smile on her face.

?, 'Though he died a few years later, he managed to give me a son, actually, he is here today. Damien!' She said.

A young boy presumably eight years of age.

When he saw us he gasped.

Damien, 'Its you! You were in the Vampire's territory yesterday, you made the Vampire Queen bow to you! It was awesome!' He yelled.

?, 'Oh and speaking of, a young lady came by last night saying she was looking for someone who sounded just like you, but I told her I didn't know. Do you think it was her.' She said.

Nathan, 'Thank you, that woman insists that I'm her fiance.' I said.

?, 'Well I'm glad I did then.' She stated.

Neryu, 'Well we need to get going. Bye!' She said pulling me along.

Damien, 'Bye pretty lady and cool guy.' He yelled at us.

I couldn't help but snicker at what he said.

Nathan, 'I think I might have had some competition.' I stated.

Neryu elbowed me in the side as we walked along.

I felt a pair of eyes on us as we walked down the road and I started to be more cautious, but Neryu kept skipping along merrily and dragged me along to several places, she even had me crush some coal into diamonds to pay for some clothes for the both of us.

The eyes followed us wherever we went and it started to bother me, so I tried to provoke whoever was watching us.

In the middle of perusing I leaned down and was about to kiss Neryu but someone jumped out and put a collar around my neck.

?, 'You are under arrest for the assault of this young lady.' Said a woman dressed in a long multicolored dress.

She attempted to drag me away but stumbled as the chain became taut.

?, 'Resisting arrest are we?' She said.

I grabbed the collar and broke it in half and dropped it to the ground and turned around.

Nathan, 'For once I'd like to have a normal day where I didn't have to rip out someone small intestine.' I stated.

She pulled out a long metal stick and stepped back.

?, 'Threatening a member of the communal police.' She said.

She pushed the stick to my chest and I felt electricity flow out of it, but it did nothing.

?, 'Stand down!' Yelled a man also dressed in multicolored clothes.

?, 'But he-' She started.

?, 'Officer Crill, just because your love life is down the drain, doesn't mean you get to ruin other people's.' He yelled.

Crill, 'Understood, Commander Sterr.' She said.

Sterr, 'I am sorry for this inconvenience, she will be promptly punished when we get back to HQ.' He apologized.

Then suddenly, the ground shook furiously and the ground around the city started to sink in and was filled with a black ooze.

Nathan, 'No! He's here already! I just wanted to enjoy one day! One! Day!'

Claire, 'Found you!' She yelled as she descended next to us.

I outstretched my wings and took off to the air.

Neryu's POV

Nathan flew into the air and took his sword.

A large black figure rose out of the ooze and started to grow larger.

Neryu, 'Every time we see it, it gets bigger.' I said in frustration.

I watched as Nathan engaged in combat with the dragon as it finished reforming.

Claire, 'Enough distractions, I have come for your head. Once you're gone I can have my fiance.' She stated.

Neryu, 'You're insane, that thing practically destroyed this world and you're worried about me!' I shouted.

She raised her razor sharp nails to my throat.

Claire, 'I will have him!' She said.

Then a band wrapped around her arm and then her other arm and then her neck.

Sterr, 'I wont allow you to just kill.' He said as he flipped a switch causing the bands wrapped around her arms and neck started to shock her.

She fell to the ground twitching.

I ran outside and saw that Nathan was doing two strikes at a time and each time, it's black skin would recede and grow back.

Nathan's POV

I did two slashes at a time and kept going until I could see the head of the dragon that was there before it took over.

I touched my hand to its head and felt something come into me.

('Nathan! I'm back Haha!' Said White.)

('And we're both here.' Said Violet.)

I dashed back to the now island and landed next to Neryu, and saw that Claire was on the ground twitching.

Nathan, 'We need to leave here. Now!' I said.

Sterr, 'There are several portals on the island.' He stated.

Nathan, 'We'll go. It's us it's hunting.' I stated.

Sterr, 'There should be a portal on the shore, in a cave.' He said.

I picked up Neryu and flew away and her ring glinted in the moonlight.

Claire, 'How dare you, you b-!' She said before being interrupted by the shock bands.

I landed on a beach and traveled into the cave still carrying Neryu.

We came along to a large white portal.

I jumped through it and landed on stone on my back.

I stood up and everything was familiar.

Nathan, 'The Spider Caverns.' I said.

[If you wake up and see someone in your bedroom, its either that creepy stalker, Death or me coming to make you wet yourself.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Back to where home was.* 


	19. Chapter 19: Betrayed

*Hey guys, I'm here again. I want you to yell out Dixie Rekt and Mike Hawk.

Guest: XD, so true.

LadyAndromeda465: I know :O

Fruit Cake: I know! XD.*

[If you wake up and see someone in your bedroom, its either that creepy stalker, Death or me coming to make you wet yourself.]

I quickly grabbed Neryu's hand and ran into an alley.

Neryu, 'What? What are you doing?' She asked.

I pressed her up against the wall and kissed her forcefully.

I felt a figure pass by and pulled away.

Neryu, 'Why did you do that?' She asked with a blush.

Nathan, 'You weren't complaining.' I joked.

She jabbed me in the chest.

Neryu, 'Why don't you really tell me.' She stated.

Nathan, 'I felt someone familiar pass by.' I stated.

Neryu, 'But why the kissing?' She asked.

I leaned forward and nibbled on her neck causing her to yelp slightly.

Nathan, 'Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.' I stated.

She pushed me back slightly.

Neryu, 'Where are we going now?' She asked.

Nathan, 'I don't know, but we won't get far with the way we are dressed, and I think people might recognize me.' I stated.

Neryu, 'You've been here before?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Yes, but there true motives were not known to me at the time.' I explained.

Neryu produced a bag full of clothes she had bought back in Sanctuary.

Neryu, 'Do you think we might be able to use these?' She asked.

Nathan, 'But where are we going to change without getting noticed.' I asked.

I looked around and saw a small crevasse in the wall and grabbed Neryu's hand and ran to it.

It was a large flat rock camouflaging a little shack behind the small opening in the side.

I approached it and used my thermal vision to try and find some sort of life. There was none, so I opened the door and let Neryu in and followed behind her.

I shut the door behind me and turned around to see Neryu in her underwear.

Nathan, 'Huh.' I stuttered.

Neryu, 'It's not like we haven't seen eachother.' She stated.

Nathan, 'Yeah, I guess you're right.' I said and started to strip as well.

She handed me the clothes she deemed would be mine.

It was a jacket with a hood, and some black jeans.

I looked at her and saw her in a long gray dress with a jean jacket.

Neryu, 'Could you stop staring.' She said hiding her face.

Nathan, 'And I thought you couldn't look any more beautiful.' I stated.

I walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

Nathan, 'Let's go.' I said.

I opened the front door and let her out and we both went into town.

I flipped up the hood as we walked together.

As we walked around, I noticed that everyone had their heads down and dragged their feet.

Nathan, 'Something doesn't feel right.' I whispered.

Then a group of people came strutting down the street wearing expensive jewelry and fancy embroidered clothes.

I looked and saw that in the group was the spoiled kid I had killed in the tourney when I first came here, and Cessa, she princess of spiders.

I kept an eye on them out of the corner of my eye.

After they had passed I looked up towards the castle.

Nathan, 'Come on, there is something I want to see.' I whispered to Neryu and started running towards the colosseum.

I stopped at the entrance to see it barred up and a sign on the entrance.

(This is a reminder of where you go if you disobey.)

Inside, there were several guillotines and other torture devices.

I searched around the building and found a somewhat covered entrance.

Nathan, 'Neryu, I want you to hide while I check this out.' I commanded.

She nodded and ran into an alleyway.

I slid into the covered entrance and walked down what looked like a dungeon.

There were several decaying bodies and skeletons inside locked cells.

I walked down a little farther when I found a couple people I knew. It was Mark and Mary, locked in consecutive cells.

When I passed Mark looked up with hate in his eyes.

Mark, 'Come to finish eh?' He asked.

I broke the lock on both doors and Mark looked at me in surprise.

I looked at Mary to see that she was laying on the ground.

Mark, 'Who are you?' He asked.

Nathan, 'You don't recognize your old friend.' I asked.

Mark, 'Nathan?! My boy, where have you been?!' He asked.

Nathan, 'Not right now, what's wrong with Mary?' I asked.

Mark, 'They would starve her and then give her a few crumbs at the end of the week, it's a miracle she is even still alive.' He said.

I picked her up and started to run down the hall.

I came out into the arena, which was filled withe torture devices, but there was someone waiting for us.

Cessa, 'Hello Nathan, we've been waiting for you.' She said.

The spoiled kid walked up to me.

?, 'I told you I would come after you eventually.' He stated holding a knife to my throat.

I grabbed his wrist and in a flash the knife was in the air and it landed it his forbear causing him to fall backwards.

Cessa, 'Do you know how hard it is to fix stuff like that? At least he is a zombie so he can be fixed.' She said.

She pulled the blade out of his forehead and he stood up.

Cessa, 'Now you're going to come with us or I'm going to kill the both of them, plus that girl you were with before.' She said.

I complied and she brought the three of us to the castle and into the royal hall.

Marianne, 'Well if it isn't our so called "Champion".' She stated.

Ronald, 'Now dear, be nice. We don't want to have to kill all those friends of his.' He said.

Nathan, 'Screw you!' I yelled.

Marianne, 'Rude!' She said.

Nathan, 'Did you kill Elise as well?' I accused.

Ronald, 'No she just... doesn't come out of her room.' He said.

Marianne, 'Here is the deal, we have you and Cessa married, she bears a child, we feed you to the spider, your friends live.' She stated.

Nathan, 'You're a little late for the marriage thing.' I stated.

Ronald, 'Guards, bring the girl.' He commanded.

They soon came in with Neryu in chains and set her down on the ground.

Ronald, 'Cessa, would you do the honors.' He said handing her a sword.

Cessa, 'With pleasure.' She said, raising the blade.

(System upgrade 3 of 3, complete, initialiazing upgrades.)

Neryu's POV

I sat on the ground, chains digging into my arms and legs, and this girl was about to kill me, and Nathan stood there with a blank look in his eyes.

I then noticed a bit of electricity dance its way across his body.

The grip brought the sword down and Nathan raised his hand firing a bolt of electricity across the room hitting the bolder before it connected, and shattering it to pieces.

The force of the blast threw the girl across the room.

He then stretched out his wings and I felt the chains around my arms and legs turn to dust.

I stood up and walked over to Nathan.

I embraced him and he looked at me with two pure golden eyes.

Nathan, 'You are safe now.' He said in a comforting voice.

I suddenly felt sleepy and fell into his arms.

Nathan's POV

I held Neryu in my arms and turned to Ronald, Marianne and Cessa who were standing back in fear.

('I think that spider behind them is Blue.' Said White.)

('Really, you think so?' Said Violet.)

('There might be a way to give him a way to live again.' Said White.)

He explained it to me.

I used my creation powers to pull a skeleton from off the ground and covered it in liquid iron and gold.

It looked just like a body.

Ronald, 'Hey are we sitting here, get him!' He commanded.

The spider broke free of its constraints from behind the throne and leaped at me.

Nathan, 'Blue, be freed!' I yelled.

The spider was caught in midair and dissolved into dust, and the body I created started to move, with great speed.

The three of them attempted to run, but I stopped them by crashing electricity in front of them.

I trapped them in a forcefield and commanded that they be hidden away as deep in the dungeon as they could be, or I would destroy this entire place.

The body I created stepped towards me and spoke in a metallic voice.

?, 'I thank you for restoring my consciousness, I am Blue.' He said.

I made two more bodies one male and one female, and places Violet and White's consciousness into them.

White, 'It feels good to be able to move freely again.' He stated.

Nathan, 'I need you three to look after this dimension from now on. I am going to take Neryu and leave before the Black Fox comes.' I stated.

Blue, 'Good travels then.' He stated.

Violet, 'Goodbye!' She yelled.

I searched the castle and found a secret room.

There were several books and a large rectangular structure in the back.

I looked at the book.

(How to create portals between dimensions. First, you need things from the dimension you are going to, and second, you need a blood knife.  
If you have the items ready, place the objects from where you wish to go in a rectangle, and use the blood knife to cut yourself and drip the blood on each object. Once this is complete, the objects should start to morph into a stone structure which would be your portal. In order tto activate the portal, you just need to touch the activator block, this should be the one on the bottom.)

I walked up to a chair and set down the sleeping Neryu then examined the stone structure.

There was an engraving on the side.

(Secret destitute Jungle.)

I touched the block on the bottom and it filled with a green substance.

I picked up Neryu and stepped through the portal.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

And to somewhere new.* 


	20. Chapter 20: Lemon, and Elise

*Hai guys, I'm here with some more.

LadyAndromeda465: My imagination got to them, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Fruit Cake: Yes, and more will come to pass.*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I stepped out from the green substance and came out to a lush green forest.

Nathan, 'Didn't it say destitute?' I said.

There was a small shack in the distance and a small waterfall behind it.

I felt Neryu start to shift in my arms.

Neryu, 'Where are we?' She mumbled.

Nathan, 'Its a jungle, and it was apparently destitute.' I said.

Neryu, 'Doesn't look like it.' She said standing up.

I walked to the building and opened the door.

There were wooden chairs, a furnace and a couple doors.

I opened one and found several chests and the other had a double bed with another door which led into a bathroom, with no shower.

Neryu, 'Then how are we going to clean ourselves.' She said.

Nathan, 'There is a waterfall.' I stated.

Neryu, 'But then we would be outside.' She stated.

Nathan, 'I'm pretty sure there is nobody around here.' I argued.

Neryu, 'Fine.' She gave in.

I kissed her neck.

Nathan, 'Good girl.' I whispered in her ear.

I then heard her stomach growl loudly.

Nathan, 'Lets see if we can find some food.' I said.

I went into the chest room and searched through it.

There was a lot of wood and stone, and then woke coal and gold and iron. Then a lot of apples and steak.

I grabbed out some apples and a few steak and brought them out.

I handed her a piece of steak and an apple.

She quickly chowed down on them and then asked for more.

Nathan, 'Hungry aren't we?' I said.

I gave her another steak and apple and she ate those as well.

I ate mine and looked out the window, it was getting quite dark.

Nathan, 'I wonder if time goes at the same pace in each dimension?' I stated.

Neryu, 'It feels like it goes differently but every time you travel, several hours pass.' She explained.

I went into the bedroom and laid down in the bed.

Neryu stood there and just looked at me.

Nathan, 'What?' I asked.

I focused a bit more and saw her face was flushed and she was wobbling.

I climbed out of bed and walked up to her and put my arms around her.

Nathan, 'Are you feeling sick?' I asked.

Neryu, 'A little.' She replied.

Nathan, 'Come on, lets go to bed.' I said.

She nodded and attempted to step forward but almost collapsed, but I caught her.

I carried her into bed and laid her down. She fell asleep almost as soon as I put her down.

I crawled in bed next to her and fell asleep as well.

I woke up and saw that Neryu was laying on top of me.

She had crawled on top of me and squeezed me tightly.

I shook her to try to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up.

Neryu, 'Don't ever leave me.' She mumbled in her sleep.

Nathan, 'I'd never leave you.' I stated.

Neryu, 'You're the only one I have left.' She mumbled in her sleep.

I kissed her forehead and laid back down.

I felt her start to move and I looked up and saw that she was naked.

(She must have taken her clothes off to cool down.)

I shook her a bit more and her eyes fluttered open.

Nathan, 'Feeling better?' I asked.

Neryu, 'A bit.' She replied.

I rolled her off of me and got out of bed.

I stretched and held a hand out to her.

She grabbed it and got out of bed shakily.

I helped her out of the bedroom and into a chair in the main room.

I grabbed a bit of food out of the storage room and handed her a bit which she devoured.

Nathan, 'Fancy a shower.' I asked.

She got to her feet shakily and seemed to regain her strength.

Neryu, 'Sure.' She replied.

We went out of the shack and went behind it to the waterfall.

I took off my clothes and turned around to see Neryu.

She had her hands behind her back and was revealing everything.

*LEMONY SCENE.*

Her white hair was let back and sat against her tanned skin.

Her b-cup breasts and her vagina were exposed, and she had a small pearl slightly above her belly button.

I ran my eyes up and down her body, then stepped under the waterfall. She followed right after and stepped up right next to me.

I leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed back ferociously.

I ran my hands down her body and rubbed my hand against the pearl on her stomach.

She gasped and shook.

I pushed her back against the stone at the back of the waterfall and continued to make out ferociously.

I pulled away and kissed her neck and went down to her left breast and sucked on it and rubbed the pearl more.

She moaned and I stopped causing her to wimper.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and set on the ground.

She looked down at my crotch and smiled and nodded.

I positioned myself in front of her entrance and slowly pushed in.

She gasped as my full length was inside of her and I started to thrust slowly.

She moaned every time I pushed inside and I started to pick up speed and thrust faster.

I wrapped my wings around her and picked her up.

My hands ran to her clit and pearl and I started to rub both while I thrusted.

She let out a scream as she came, but I hadn't finished yet and continued to thrust after her orgasm.

I thrust one last time and let out all of my semen inside of her.

I pulled out and set her down on a rock in the small pool which the waterfall poured into.

She did her best to sit up but couldn't barely move.

Neryu, 'Could... you... help... wash me?' She asked.

I walked up to her and helped wash her hair and body. Then, I held her as my semen continued to flow out of her.

*END LEMON.*

I helped her stand up and dried her body.

She looked even more beautiful with her wet body and I kissed her softly.

Neryu, 'I love you.' She stated.

Nathan, 'I love you too.' I replied.

I helped her get her clothes back on and I put my clothes on as well.

We walked into the shack and I grabbed a bit more food out of the storage room and we both ate.

I heard a knock on the door and approached.

I opened the door and saw that it was Elise.

Elise, 'Nathan! You're here to help me?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Are you okay? Your parents said you haven't been out of your room for a long time.' I asked.

Elise, 'I ran away through daddy's secret room. I saw mom and dad and Cessa talking about doing bad things, so I left and came here, I wandered around and found several things to eat. But today, I heard someone over here and saw you through that window.' She explained.

Neryu, 'Then come in. It'll be nice to have another girl around.' She stated.

Elise ran in and started to talk to Neryu.

I went outside and gathered some materials for another bed.

I brought them inside and created a bed. I put it in the main room and saw the two girls sitting awkwardly.

Nathan, 'Come on, Elise, bed time.' I said.

She jumped up and leaped into the bed.

Elise, 'It's been a while since I've slept in a bed, I usually sleep on a pile of leaves.' She stated.

Neryu, 'Good night.' She said walking into the bedroom.

Nathan, 'Good night.' I said following her.

Elise, 'Good night.' She said.

I shut the door and crawled into bed, with Neryu crawling on top of me.

Neryu, 'I didn't finish earlier.' She said seductively.

Nathan, 'She's out there, just wait a little.' I said.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

LEMON LEMON LEMON!* 


	21. Chapter 21: Lies and reuniting

*I'm not in a particularly good mood, considering I just found out that my brother's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend was just leading him along for a while and then just told him to forget the past four years. I didn't really like her in the first place, and something about her just seemed wrong. So I guess I should've gone with my gut and told him.

But anyway, last chapter, I showed Nathan's power with... EXCALIBUR!

LadyAndromeda465: Thanks. I'm not sure if I'll do anymore any time soon though.

Fruit Cake: I know. TOO SOUR!*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

I woke up early in the morning and sat up and found that Neryu was not in bed, I saw that there was lout filtering through the bathroom door.

I walked up to it and knocked on the door.

Neryu, 'Come in.' She said.

I opened the door and saw Neryu sitting on the ground examining a little device.

Nathan, 'What's wrong?' I asked.

Neryu, 'I'm... I'm pregnant.' She stated.

Nathan, 'What!? Really!? That's amazing!' I said.

I helped her to her feet.

I brought her to the bed and sat her down.

Neryu, 'Normal Ender births take about one and a half months, but I'm not sure, considering you're not human.' She said.

Nathan, 'But, you're pregnant. And that is great.' I stated putting my hand on her stomach.

She held a hand over mine and looked in my eyes.

Neryu, 'Yes... it is. It is rare to have hybrid children.' She said.

I kissed her softly and laid her back down.

Nathan, 'You need sleep now.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Ender births are very complex, they can take a month or two months, and strange things can happen to me, like constantly being in heat.' She explained.

Nathan, 'More of a reason for you to sleep.' I stated.

I laid her down and she fell asleep.

I crawled in beside her and fell asleep.

I woke later in the morning with Elise running into the bedroom.

Nathan, 'What's wrong?' I asked.

Elise, 'There are bad people here... I saw some of them with mommy and daddy.' She explained.

Nathan, 'We need to leave.' I stated.

Elise, 'They have us surrounded, and they have fire.' She stated.

I cursed and held Neryu's hand tightly.

I looked at my wrist and saw the silver door and had an idea.

I touched the door symbol on my wrist and touched the wall creating the portal.

I opened the door and immediately saw a large pyramid which appeared and disappeared instantly.

We all appeared in the middle of a desolate town and I immediately took the door back.

Elise, 'Where are we?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Earth, my old home.' I stated.

I wandered through the town and came across a shining wall and a broken sign.

(Warning, past this wall is where the atmosphere has been dissolved.)

My imagination got the best of me and I stepped past it.

I came across a lush field full of grass and plants.

I stepped backwards and saw the barren and dry ground.

Nathan, 'Come here.' I said.

Neryu, 'But it says warning.' She stated.

Nathan, 'It's safe, I promise.' I stated and she walked forwards.

She passed through the barrier and Elise did the same soon after.

We walked a short distance before coming across a town which had several people walking around doing jobs.

I approached a man.

Nathan, 'Where is this?' I asked.

?, 'Well, this was Egypt, but now I don't think it looks at all like it did before.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Really? Egypt?' I said.

I ran forwards and saw a pyramid growing in the distance.

Nathan, 'This is where we need to go.' I stated.

I ran towards the pyramid and approached the entrance.

I grabbed a stick off the ground and lit it on fire, then walked inside with the two girls not far behind.

I came across a pathway very close to the entrance which split into two, I examined the wall and found a hieroglyph which looked very familiar. I pushed it in and a door swung open.

I entered the door and found a sort of portal.

I walked into the portal.

We came out the other end and saw a large glowing red and black box with several symbols on it.

I looked closer and saw Notch, Annie, Ana, Kevin, Dianna, Aidan and Xepher standing inside.

Notch, 'How did you get here!? I'm the only one who is supposed to be able to get in here.' He stated.

I walked up to the large barrier which enclosed the group.

It seemed to open perfectly to my figure as I approached it. But whenever someone else tried to go through it closed.

Nathan, 'Elise, Neryu, I want you to go in there.' I commanded.

Elise jumped inside without hesitation but Neryu fought.

Neryu, 'I'm not leaving you.' She stated.

Nathan, 'But, Neryu... you're pregnant.' I stated.

Neryu, 'I don't care, I won't leave you!' She demanded.

Annie, 'Wait... what's this about being pregnant.' She asked with excitement.

Nathan, 'Neryu, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Then I just will stay close to you.' She said closing the gap between us and kissing me.

I heard Annie cheering in the background.

Nathan, 'Fine, but if things get too rough, I'm bringing you here right away.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Okay.' She complied.

I opened the gold door and we went through.

We came out in a place which looked very similar to Hell.

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

If I'm doing my calculations correctly, this should have at least fourteen more chapters guaranteed. And wish my brother luck... he is having. A hard time going through this.* 


	22. Chapter 22: More lemon

*Hey guys. Thanks for reading this far.

LadyAndromeda465: Who needs sleep, sleep is for the weak!

Fruit Cake: YASSS YASSS, THE SHIP IS BUILDING A DINGHY.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

Nathan, 'Where are we? This looks just like Hell, but that was destroyed.' I stated.

Neryu, 'This might be the Nether, a place just like Hell, but it has been deserted for centuries and practically uninhabitable.' She answered.

I stepped up a small hill gazing out across the landscape.

I spotted a bit of green flash in the distance.

I picked up Neryu and flew towards where I saw the light.

I landed and saw large pieces of rubble laying around and spotted the green light out of the corner of my eye.

I flew quickly towards the light and saw a floating clear ball with a share of something green inside.

I reached out to touch the ball, only to have it move out of my reach.

I chased it around back to the piles of rubble where it flew into Neryu's hands.

It cracked and burst open leaving the green share in her hand.

She held it to the light then placed it in her pocket.

Nathan, 'What was that.' I asked.

Neryu, 'I don't know. But that shard looked beautiful.' She stated.

I picked up the rubble and made it back into what it was before, which was a small house.

I went inside and searched it. There wasn't really anything inside but a couple empty rooms.

I went into the other room which had a single bed in it.

I left the room to see Neryu standing in the middle of the room with a flushed face and breathing heavily.

Nathan, 'Neryu, are you okay.' I asked.

Neryu, 'I... can't hold... it in... much longer.' She stated between heavy breathes.

She took a shaky step forward and did a little stumble but I caught her.

I held her up and looked her in the eyes. She went from sleepy to lustful in one moment and leaped at me knocking the both of us to the floor.

The floor gave way beneath us and we both fell down, and Neryu landed on me.

I stood up and Neryu got up shakily.

Neryu, 'Please... I need it.' She begged.

Nathan, 'If it will get you back to normal then fine.'

I'd just finished "helping" Neryu and she laid down on the ground twitching in pleasure.

I examined the cave we were in further.

There was a ladder climbing up the hole we fell down, and it spread into two tunnels.

I turned and went down one tunnel, leaving Neryu to rest.

It was a large library with several books laying on the ground.

I wandered around it for a moment to see if there was anything important around.

I went back to the split in the tunnel.

I saw that Neryu was still laying on the ground in the fetal position.

I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

Nathan, 'I love you.' I said.

I placed my hand on her stomach.

Nathan, 'And you too.' I said.

I went to stand up but she grabbed my hand.

Neryu, 'I... I need more.' She stated.

*ANOTHER SMALL LEMON.*

I leaned over her and started to kiss her and she kissed back hard.

I hiked her dress up over her stomach and played with her pearl, causing her to groan in pleasure.

I used my other hand to pull her panties down slightly, revealing her entrance.

I leaned forward and rubbed my tongue around the pearl and she dug her hands into my shoulders.

I started to lick faster and put a finger inside her.

She gasped as I did this and moved her hands off of my shoulder and onto her dress.

She undid the strings in the back loosening it greatly and slid it off of her chest revealing her purple bra.

She started to fondle her breasts and moan louder.

I stopped licking her pearl and pulled out my fingers causing her to whimper and whine.

She looked at me withe sad puppy dog eyes and I undid my pants and dropped them revealing "Excalibur".

She stared at it and leaped at me and immediately inserted my erection into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

I felt her tongue wrap around it and I felt something build up.

She started to push my erection farther into her mouth and I soon released all of my seed down her throat.

She pulled back and coughed up some semen, and I let out what was left onto her dress and face.

She crawled back and spread her legs showing me her dripping entrance.

I walked forward and pushed myself inside and she gasped as I put it all in at once.

I went all out from the beginning and used my hands to rub her pearl and clit causing her to moan loudly.

I pulled her up and made out with her sloppily and she pulled back and screamed as she came.

I felt her tighten around me and I let out my seed inside her and laid her down on the ground.

I pulled out and my seed started to pour out of her and she had a seductive smile on her face as it all flowed out.

I pulled her clothes back on and pulled my pants back up.

I looked back at her and saw that she was sitting up partially, licking my semen off of her dress and face.

She looked down at her entrance and saw that semen was still flowing out.

*END LEMON.*

Neryu, 'Well, didn't you have some fun.' She said seductively.

Nathan, 'Are you satisfied? Cause we need to move.' I asked.

Neryu, 'At the rate you're filling me, I could give birth in a week.' She stated.

Nathan, 'Are you satisfied?' I asked again.

Neryu, 'For now.' She stated.

Nathan, 'You weren't kidding she you said "being in constant heat.".' I stated.

I helped her up and we walked down the other path which led to a lush green garden.

Nathan, 'Outside is like fire and brimstone, so why can this be here?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Actually, the ash outside if used correctly would be perfect for fertilizing the ground.' She stated.

I looked around and saw what looked to be a mannequin's head.

I walked up to it and saw several grooves around the neck. The grooves looked familiar, and I recognized them from the necklace I'd found in Aidan's castle.

I pulled it out along with Cydr's journal.

I wrapped the necklace around the mannequin's neck and the pearl on it started to glow.

The wall on the other side of the room slid down into the ground revealing another path.

I grabbed the necklace off of the mannequin and went into the new tunnel.

There were crystals embedded into the wall which illuminated the tunnel.

We came to a room at the end of the tunnel and I recognized a stone structure in the back of the room.

I picked up a book sitting on a desk labeled Steve's Journal.

I opened it to the last entry.

(Day four million five hundred and two. I think I've found the secret to eternal life at last, I've created a portal to a dimension I call, Nowhere, there, I should be able to conduct my experiments safely. Sydney and Nicoli have asked to assist me with my task, I agreed on one condition, that if something went wrong, they would kill me on the spot.)

The journal ended there and left some questions behind.

I walked up to the portal and touched the activation block and it filled with a reflective substance.

I grabbed Neryu's hand and walked through the portal.

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

More, lemon lemon lemon lemon.' 


	23. Chapter 23: Ancestral Revelations

*Hey doods, hope you like this chapter.

LadyAndromeda465: It was important though. I guess you could say her panties went from being in a wad, to coming off completely. And sleep is for the sane... yep Heinrich is still in there. NEIN!

Fruit Cake: XD so true.

42 is the answer: I love your name, and yes but it might not last.*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

We came out in the middle of nowhere, nowhere being literal.

There was nothing around us except dust and more dust.

I scooped up Neryu and flew up high, looking for some sign of civilization.

I spotted a large object in the distance and started towards it.

On the way I passed several craters which revealed some sort of stone underneath the dust.

I made it all the way to the object and found four giant spires holding some sort of orb in place. The orb was large and opaque.

I flew up to the orb and went to touch it but black energy shot out and burned my hand.

I shot back in pain and almost dropped Neryu.

The spires and the orb seemed to be surrounded in some sort of forcefield which burned whatever approached it.

I examined the spires a bit further and saw that they went further under the dust.

I blew away the dust in a large area and revealed part of what looked like a city.

There were several tall stone buildings and one larger building.

I flew to the larger building and saw that it was a kind of throne room.

There were a couple books strewn across the floor near the throne and one was sitting on the throne.

I picked it up and started reading.

(The Death Comet is approaching faster, and I felt His presence disappear. The few of us that were left decided to leave to the world of the humans and abandon this doomed planet. My father is still determined that his plasma pyre could save us, but we saw what it did to Him and decided it would be best to go and live with the humans, and mother was a human, how bad could they be?  
I was standing outside the portal to the human world, apparently called Earth, and watched as father stood at the top of his tower and watched the Comet come into the atmosphere. The force of it descending shook everything, everyone but me and father were through the portal. I watched as the red plasma shot out of the pyre in several arcs and started to destroy it. The one bad thing about this was that the dust left over was all falling to the world covering everything. My foot was crushed by some falling dust and I don't think I'll have the energy to bring this with. I'll leave it here just in case anyone finds it, this was the fall, the fall of the Creative. Steve, my brother, why would you try to do this, why did you bring this to your own family? I turned around and saw uncle Herobrine jump through the portal and grab me by the shoulders and throw me through the portal. I'm glad that this is a psychic journal or else I wouldn't be able to write this.  
I found my sons journal after everything ended and I spent weeks digging through the dust looking for the portal and I found this. My plan worked, I just didn't realize what would happen afterwards. I have seen the future, and we will be back, not now, but in a very long time. Nathan, when you read this, remember your ancestors and find the way to save our home, I know I'll meet you, in fact I'll probably forget this. But you are my descendant, it is your destiny to destroy the evil in Steve and bring our nation back to life. Remember my name, remember Notch.)

The page ended there but my thoughts did not.

(I am Notch's descendant? I can't be.)

I slid the book into my pocket and turned around to see the dust filling back in the spot I had moved it.

I stepped outside and pulled out Soul Ripper.

I turned it into Soul Cannon and fired at the dust, instead of a bright blue energy, the beam was pitch black with streaks of red.

When the beam touched the dust it dissolved into nothing and I emptied out a large area around us.

I fell down and immediately felt extremely fatigued.

I fell into Neryu's arms and fell asleep.

Neryu's POV.

I watched in awe as Nathan stopped the dust falling in on us by destroying it completely.

Then he fell down into my arms.

I dragged him back into the throne room and into a door behind the throne.

(If I'm correct, there should be a bedroom behind the throne somewhere.

I turned into a large room and opened a door and to my luck, there was a bed.

I dragged him over and laid him in the bed.

Neryu, 'You're heavier than I thought you were.' I stated.

I crawled into bed next to him and felt a pain in my stomach but ignored it and went to sleep.

Nathan's POV.

I woke up in a bed withe Neryu sleeping comfortably under the sheets.

I pulled the book out from my pocket and stared at the cover.

(I need answers.)

I turned and got out of the bed and went into the bathroom across the room.

I stepped inside and splashed some water on my face and looked into the mirror.

My parents stood beside me and my dad put a hand on my shoulder and nodded with a smile.

I blinked and they disappeared.

Neryu, 'Nathan, good morning.' She said getting out of bed.

I turned to look at her and was surprised.

Neryu, 'What?' She said rubbing her eyes.

Nathan, 'Your stomach.' I said in shock.

Her stomach was bulging greatly.

She smiled widely and looked back to me.

Neryu, 'This is a sign.' She stated.

Nathan, 'Of what?' I asked.

Neryu, 'This is the last stage of pregnancy.' She stated.

Nathan, 'Has it really been that long.' I asked.

Neryu, 'As I said, when we travel between worlds, we can lose more than two days, and we've been traveling constantly.' She explained.

Nathan, 'So how long do we have?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Well, it could be between today and a week.' She stated.

I out my hand on her stomach and kissed her softly.

Nathan, 'Does this mean no more constant heat?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy it.' She said flirtatiously.

Nathan, 'I wasn't complaining.' I stated.

I then turned on the shower and looked at her bulging stomach.

Nathan, 'We might need to find you different clothes, I can see your... spot.' I stated.

She looked down and blushed.

Neryu, 'There's no one here. Might as well go full commando.' She joked.

I chuckled and took of my clothes and she did the same. We sat in the shower for a while before getting out and drying off.

I picked up her dress and slung it over my shoulder.

Neryu, 'Hey how come I wasn't wearing my panties?' She asked.

Nathan, 'I must've forgotten to put them back on you a little while back.' I stated.

Neryu, 'I'd be madder... if I didn't enjoy it so much.' She stated.

I gave her my jacket to wear while we searched for clothes. Though it didn't help as her entire bottom half was still exposed.

We found some silk and thread and I used my creation powers to make a dress that fit her... new size and some underwear, even though I wasn't against not wearing any.

After we were done searching what was cleared we returned to the bedroom behind the throne room.

Nathan, 'How do you like the new clothes?' I asked.

Neryu, 'They feel nice and comfortable, though... I think not wearing any right now is a pretty good idea.' She stated.

Nathan, 'I agree.' I replied.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Sorry... no lemon this time. Ya sickos!* 


	24. Chapter 24: Two more angels

*Hey guys, I'm back AGAIN!

LadyAndromeda465: Yep, and I'm glad I did.

Fruit Cake: Yes! SOON!*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

I sat up in bed and looked at the woman next to me with the bulging chest.

I kissed her on the forehead.

She started to shift in her sleep.

Neryu, 'Good morning.' She said leaning in and kissing me.

Nathan, 'You too.' I replied.

I crawled out of the bed and looked at Neryu. Even with the bulging stomach, she looked beautiful.

I held her from behind and she leaned back into me and rested.

Nathan, 'What say we take a walk today?' I asked.

Neryu, 'That sounds wonderful.' She replied.

I handed her her new dress and I got dressed.

We left the throne room and took a walk through the abandoned town.

I held her hand as we stepped through the town.

Our stomachs both growled loudly and we both realized be hadn't eaten in a couple days.

We looked around for some place to find food and water.

We soon came to a small little bakery and raided it for food.

After we had our fill I scooped her up and flew up to the top of the tallest building and sat down.

Nathan, 'Hey look.' I said picking up a stone.

I hurled it at the large floating orb and the black and red energy shot out and destroyed it once it got in range.

I then grabbed several and threw them above it and watched as the energy danced through the air destroying everything it touched.

Then a low rumbling quaked the ground.

I looked up and saw a large piece of rock falling towards us at high speed.

I scooped Neryu off of the ground and jumped onto the ground and ran to the throne room.

Nathan, 'They should have a portal here somewhere.' I stated.

I searched and eventually found a slightly cracked portal in a room full of broken ones.

I activated it and leaped through, holding Neryu close as we transferred to another dimension.

I recognized where we were slightly and stepped forward and swept Neryu up off her feet.

I flew to the where the small town had been.

I landed nearby and saw that a massive city had replaced the small town.

Nathan, 'Looks like Edward's been doing a good job.' I said.

I flew to the castle and banged on the door.

The door opened revealing a fat man wearing very fancy clothes.

?, 'What do you want?!' Shouted the fat man.

Nathan, 'Yes, do you know where Sir Edward is?' I asked.

?, 'Oh that imbecile? I got him kicked- I mean the town demoted him and he works in some fields in the outer regions.' He answered.

He slammed the door after he spoke and I carried Neryu out to the outer edge of the city near some fields, to look for the ex-king.

I spotted him planting some seeds in a field and dropped down next to him.

Sir Edward, 'Nathan! Where have you been?' He asked.

Nathan, 'What happened, why is that fat guy the king?' I asked.

Edward, 'Oh that's Maximus Bren. He fed some lies around about me violating his daughter and got me booted out.' He explained.

Nathan, 'Well why don't I help.' I stated.

He spotted my wings and sighed.

Edward, 'I guess you are the Ascended King after all. Well no use fighting it.' He stated.

I shook his hand and electricity shot from my hand to his and he was thrown back a bit.

He stood up and two large pillars of fire erupted out of his back and formed into wings.

Edward, 'You restored my wings.' He stated in awe.

Nathan, 'Let's go get your crown back.' I stated.

I took to the air with Edward not far behind.

We landed down in front of the castle and I banged on the door again.

Maximus opened the door and saw Edward and immediately tried to shut the door but I stopped him with a punch to the gut.

He stumbled backwards and pulled out a long stick with a blue stone at the end.

Maximus, 'Encased!' He shouted and the three of us were trapped in a force field.

I stepped forward and shattered it.

Maximus, 'Die!' He shouted and a black cloud shot out from his stick at me and I deflected it with my hand launching it at the wall.

I grabbed him by his dirty red hair and lifted him off the ground.

Edward, 'Why don't we let the people decide what to do with him?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Sure.' I replied.

We all stood on a raised platform in the middle of town.

I had Soul Ripper placed against his throat.

Nathan, 'Tell the truth or I'll cut your head clean off.' I stated.

Maximus, 'Edward didn't violate my daughter, I made it up so that he would be kicked out of kingship, also when I collected your daughters for servants, I would violate them then keep them in the dungeon. And all the taxes would go to my eating.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Good.' I said letting my sword drop to the ground.

The villagers started to shout at him and he ran to the side, I didn't realize what he was doing before he did it. He held Neryu by the throat and had a smaller wooden stick her to her head.

Maximus, 'Let me go or her head will be mush.' He demanded.

I looked at Neryu and saw her grip her stomach for a moment. Then suddenly, black tendrils of smoke covered her and swiped at everything around her throwing Maximus into the crowd.

I heard screams of pain as the villagers did what they wanted with him.

I turned to where Neryu was and saw the tendrils start to dissipate. And what was left inside was Neryu holding something in her arms.

I ran up to her to see that what was in her arms was a baby boy.

She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eye and then back to our child.

Neryu, 'What are we going to name him?' She asked.

Nathan, 'How about Jaden?' I suggested.

Neryu, 'It sounds perfect.' She stated gently caressing the sleeping baby's head.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

What do you think about the name Jaden? Pretty cool.* 


	25. Chapter 25: PIE RATS! RRRRR

*Hey, Heinrich von Guttensvine wants to say a few words.  
JA! WIE GEHT ES DIR HEUTE!  
Okay now get back in my brain.

Fruit Cake: Thanks, I appreciate it.

Guest: Thanks, I try.

LadyAndromeda465: Ell de Bebes!*

[They say that every time a troll makes a squeaker, a star is born, and when that star implodes a fanfiction pairing comes to pass.]

We all sat inside the castle's throne room and several villagers gathered in to apologize and welcome Edward back.

Edward sat on the throne and smiled and accepted the apologies of the villagers as they passed. And I sat on a mound of pillows with Neryu while she held Jaden.

He was a quiet child, he only fussed when he was hungry.

He had the pearl on his chest and I could feel something raised on his back. His eyes were blue and gold, not one on the other, but both eyes shared the colors and his hair was the color of pure snow.

Most of the people coming also stopped by to see Jaden.

Whenever someone approached Jaden he looked at them and then would hold his hand out.

Nathan, 'What was with the weird tentacles when you had him?' I asked.

Neryu, 'It happens when a Ender woman gives birth for the first time. It releases the power sealed and attacks everything around her. It is like a sort of rite of passage, that unlocks the power a female Ender has sealed, men's power isn't sealed however, it is always available.' She explained.

I looked down at Jaden and he held out both arms at me.

I grabbed him and held him in my arms. He put out a hand and touched my face.

Nathan, 'Haha, silly.' I said.

He stuck his hand on my arm and smiled.

I held him up and he made a face as I looked at him.

Two small pillars of blue fire shot out of his back and shaped into small wings.

I looked at him in surprise and Neryu took him from my hands.

Neryu, 'Just like Daddy.' She said looking at his wings.

Edward, 'I guess you've got an heir to the throne of the Ascended now.' He stated.

Neryu, 'What do you mean heir of to the throne of the Ascended?' She asked.

Edward, 'Well Nathan her is, other than me, the last of the Ascended, the people left from when the Creative and the humans mingled.' He explained.

Nathan, 'And I am a direct descendant of Notch.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Does that mean... I'm a queen?' She asked.

Edward, 'Yes, I guess, you are the queen of the Ascended as well.' He answered.

Nathan, 'We need to move very soon.' I stated.

Neryu, 'I think we are good for the time being.' She stated cradling Jaden.

Nathan, 'If we stay to long Steve will come.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Steve?' She asked.

Nathan, 'That weird goo thing. He is Notch's son or at least part of him.' I answered.

Neryu, 'Oh. Wow.' She said.

Nathan, 'So are we going to go?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Okay.' She said standing up.

I touched the golden portal on my wrist and touched a wall.

I went through the portal with Neryu beside me.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were falling fast in the middle of an ocean.

I wrapped my arms around Neryu and Jaden and tried to slow our descent but we landed suddenly on wood.

I heard a crack as I landed on my back.

I struggled to stand up as Neryu held an arm to my back.

I stood straight and saw that my left wing was bent sideways.

?, 'We don't really like stowaways, even ones that fell from the sky.' Said a gravelly voice behind us.

I turned around and saw a man with a small scruffy beard, he had a sword strapped to his side and a wide hat.

I looked around to see that we were on a boat.

?, 'Come on mates, we've got something to take care of.' He stated and several men came out wielding swords.

They approached us and Neryu held Jaden close and I stepped in front of her and summoned Soul Ripper.

The man who was speaking seemed to be caught off guard by the sight of Jaden.

?, 'Stand down men.' He shouted.

He stepped down and went to Neryu.

?, 'I've my own back home, a child, and a wife. Boy, I respect your will to protect your family even with a broken back. You are welcome on our ship till we reach shore. The lady and boy will be resting in my quarters.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Thank you.' I said.

?, 'I told you, I've a family of my own, and I would do anything to protect them. I'm Scott, and this is my ship, the Thieving Robin.' He stated.

Jaden reached out a hand towards him and rubbed his scruffy beard.

Scott, 'Methinks he likes me. I'll let you three get settled into my quarters, its that door over there.' He stated pointing to a door across the deck.

Neryu, 'Thank you.' She said walking over to the door and opening the door and walking inside.

Scott, 'Now lets take a look at your back.' He said.

I turned around and he examined my back.

Scott, 'That fall should've dislocated the spine in several places, but it is reforming by itself and sealing the fractures. How do you do this.' He asked.

Nathan, 'It's something in my blood.' I answered.

Scott, 'Well that would explain the wings. It reminds me of a boy who I once sailed with, Ed was his name, though some rivals of ours caught him and tore them off. They mantled them on the front of his ship.' He stated.

Nathan, 'I think I know who you're talking about. Wait, rivals? What kind of work are you doing?' I asked.

Scott, 'I'm a pirate, though we are doing a job for someone at the moment, we should be arriving at Kinsland in a couple days.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Pirates? That explains how amazing your beard is.' I joked.

Scott, 'Hah, this beard is a nuisance, I have to cut it twice a day or it'll drag behind the ship.' He joked.

I felt him crack my wing back into place and it started to heal.

Scott, 'That should heal quite quickly, you should go to your lady, before one of my crew does.' He stated.

I walked over to the door and saw that several men were crowded outside.

Nathan, 'Ahem!' I stated.

?, 'Is that your sister in there? She is hot, could you set me up?' Several men asked.

Nathan, 'That is my wife!' I stated.

Most of the men stepped back and walked away. But a couple stayed behind.

?, 'Do you mind sharing?' Asked one.

I glared at him and he walked away.

?, 'I might just have to kill you for her.' He stated pulling out his sword.

I swung Soul Ripper and the blade of his sword was flung across the ship with the hilt still in his hand.

He yelped and ran away.

Scott, 'Don't worry, they just haven't seen a woman in weeks.' He explained walking up to me.

Nathan, 'They wont ever see if this happens again.' I stated.

Scott, 'Haha, go rest boy.' He stated patting me on the back causing me to wince.

I opened the door and slid in.

I opened some curtains covering a window to let some light in and turned around to see Neryu hiding in the back of the room with a sword.

Nathan, 'Neryu, what's wrong?' I asked.

Neryu, 'I heard what some of them said out there.' She said in horror.

Nathan, 'Don't worry, they won't hurt you. And I'm sure if they did, Scott would have their head skewered and held high on the mast of the ship.' I said attempting to comfort her.

I walked up to her and held her close to me and whispered in her ear.

Nathan, 'I won't let anyone touch you. You are safe in my hands.' I whispered.

She dropped the sword and fell into my chest.

I picked her up and laid her in the bed.

I looked inside the closet and saw Jaden hidden in a wad of clothes.

I picked him up and laid him next to Neryu and laid next to the both of them.

I awoke the next day with me on the floor and Jaden hugging Neryu's arm.

I looked out the window and saw a dark shape approaching us and thought it was Steve, but as the shape was more discernible, I saw that it was another ship following us and catching up.

I ran up to the deck and saw several men running around.

I ran up to Scott.

Nathan, 'What's wrong, I saw the ship?' I asked.

Scott, 'It just so happens that our job was a rescue and kidnap mission, we were to get the young princess of Kinsland and bring her home, and it just so happens that that ship belongs to the one who had her.' He explained.

Nathan, 'How can I help?' I asked.

Scott, 'Unless you can sink twenty ships by yourself, I don't think you will be of as much help.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Then I think I can help.' I stated.

I looked over the horizon and spotted several more shapes coming over and counted at least thirty.

Nathan, 'I got it.' I said taking to the air.

I dodged several arrows and cannonballs as I flew towards the biggest ship.

I landed down in the middle of the ship and had several men charge at me. I cut them down and looked at the person who was at the wheel.

?, 'It looks like Scott has found himself some divine help. No matter, I will still get the princess back.' Said the woman at the wheel.

I flew in the air and, using Soul Cannon, sunk every ship except the main one.

?, 'I surrender!' She yelled.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Yahoo, pirates! Aye matey! XD I'm lame!* 


	26. Chapter 26: Reclaiming what was stolen

*Okay guys, I think I miscalculated. Instead of having thirty five I could have between thirty and fourty.

LadyAndromeda465: Yar, I be the cap'n of this here ship, you go man the cannons! I be Captain Kawaii!

Fruit Cake: NO ONE!

Guest: KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

I stood on the deck of the ship next to Scott, we has tied the survivors of the fleet to the mast. There were four survivors left.

Scott, 'Well, Josephine, looks like I've won.' He said.

She spat on the ground and growled at him.

Scott, 'I'll bring you to Kinsland and claim the reward and watch as they take your head.' He stated.

She looked down this time and shot an eye at me.

Scott, 'We should be arriving at port today. Nathan, could you help me with the princess's cage?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Wait she's in a cage?' I asked.

Scott, 'This woman locked her in a bedrockium cage and threw the key in the ocean.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Easy, bring me to the cage.' I said.

He walked over to the mast and pulled a lever. A small trapdoor opened and a chain raised up a cage out of the hole.

Scott, 'I kept her out of site for the time being so my men didn't get ideas.' He stated.

Nathan, 'You sound like you don't trust your crew.' I stated.

Scott, 'I trust them, I just don't trust their willpower.' He stated.

I walked up to the cage and saw a figure huddled in the corner of the cage.

I grabbed onto some of the bars of the cage and tore off an entire side and threw it into the ocean, earning some gasps from all over the ship.

The figure turned and looked at me and slowly stood up.

?, 'Are you the one who freed me?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Yes.' I stated.

She crawled out of cage slowly and stepped down.

?, 'How could I ever repay you. I am princess Ilia.' She stated.

Scott, 'We are approaching Kinsland at this moment your highness.' He stated.

Ilia, 'How could I ever thank you all enough.' She said.

She walked up to me and looked at my face.

Ilia, 'I could repay you now.' She said leaning forward.

'I wouldn't do that your highness.' Said the crewmen.

Ilia, 'And why not? I would like to pay the hero who saved me with something special.' She asked.

'It's just that-' Said the crew before being cut off.

The door to the captains quarters opened and Neryu walked out holding Jaden.

She walked up next to me and looked at Ilia and then back to me with an eyebrow raised.

Neryu, 'Who is this?' She asked.

Ilia, 'I could ask the same question, peasant.' She stated.

Neryu, 'I am his beloved wife, and this is our son.' She stated.

Ilia, 'I am sorry, but I am going to have to steal him from you. For I am a princess and you are peasant.' She stated smugly.

Neryu, 'So you are the princess? Then I outrank you. For I am a queen.' She stated.

Ilia, 'Of what? Whores?' She said causing the crew to cringe.

Neryu, 'No! I am both the queen of the End and of the Ascended.' She stated.

Ilia, 'Impossible, the Ascended are a fairy tale, nothing more.' She argued.

'Ship over the horizon!' Yelled one of the crewmen.

Scott, 'Hey Nathan, remember when I mentioned how Ed lost his wings?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Yeah.' I replied.

Scott, 'That's who took them.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Hah, I was hoping to find them.' I stated.

I stretched out my wings.

Ilia, 'Are those... he really is an Ascended.' She said in awe.

I flew in the air and towards the enemy ship.

As I approached it, a beam of energy similar to Soul Cannon's original attack.

I dodged it and landed on the ship.

I spun as several women ran towards me and threw them back and several went into the water.

I looked and saw a man at the wheel of the ship and that he had a pair of wings on his back and a long cutlass in his hand.

?, 'Look, another angel to cut down and clip.' He shouted.

He flew up and charged at me, he made several swift slashed and I deflected each one, I didn't have time to attack however. He dodged backwards and raised his hand and I could see the same ball in his hand that was in my sword.

I raised Soul Cannon and fired as soon as he did. His blast seemed to take much longer to charge than mine did and it was less powerful.

My beam quickly overpowered his and he was thrown back and landed on his ship.

I landed next to him.

Nathan, 'These wings are not yours.' I stated.

I reached down and tore the wings off of his body causing him to scream in pain and blood to spurt where the entered his body.

I flew into the air and sunk his ship with Soul Cannon and landed back on Scott's ship.

Ilia ran at me and attempted to kiss me but Neryu teleported in front me her and beat her to it.

I looked down at her and saw Jaden grabbing at my wing. Then he made a loud belch.

We all chuckled and Ilia sulked in defeat.

I looked in the distance and saw that we were approaching land.

We soon sailed into port and tied and anchored the ship and Scott led everyone to a large castle.

The guards watched as we passed and opened doors as we passed down some halls.

We came into the throne room and watched as Ilia ran to the man on the throne.

?, 'Oh Ilia, I am so glad to see you are home. How can we ever repay you all. Wait, I see three new people.' He stated.

Scott, 'These are some stowaways that helped on the way.' He explained.

?, 'I thank you, all of you. What would you desire, you've returned my daughter to me, I will give you anything you desire.' He stated.

I saw Ilia whisper something in the kings ear and he looked in my direction.

?, 'It seems that we have other royalty in our kingdom. My daughter tells me that you are an Ascended, and not only that, but the king.' He stated.

I spread out my wings and he nodded.

?, 'Then since my daughter askes, Ascended King, will you take my daughters hand in marriage?' He said.

Neryu scooted up next to me and pressed herself up to me as if to say "Mine!".

?, 'It looks as if you're too late Ilia. Is there anything else, you would desire?' He said.

I watched as Ilia stomped away.

Nathan, 'Maybe a place to stay the night?' I asked.

?, 'Done, I will have it seen that you will be given a place to stay the night.' He stated.

I sat down on a bench with Neryu as Scott and his crew talked with the king.

After everyone was done with their talking we were taken out of the castle and brought to a large building and brought to a room.

Nathan, 'It's still light outside, why not go check out the town?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Sure, but we should shower first.' She stated and I realized what she said was right.

I walked into the bathroom with her and Jaden we all showered.

We I grabbed Neryu's old dress from where I had kept it and gave it to her and I grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet.

Nathan, 'Do they always have clothes stocked in every room in every inn?' I asked.

Neryu, 'Most fancier hotels do, yes.' She stated.

I got dressed and picked up Jaden, he just stared at me with his blue and gold eyes and then slapped me across the face and giggled.

Nathan, 'Hah, he is like you. Finds pleasure in my pain.' I joked.

Neryu, 'I find pleasure in more than just your pain.' She joked back.

I held him as we left the hotel and walked around the town.

We came to the town square and saw a large teleportation platform in the middle and was surprised to see the group of people Cessa was walking around withe back in the Spider Caverns.

They spotted me and started to run towards us.

I picked up Neryu and Jaden and took to the air.

I flew us back to the hotel and we went into our room.

Nathan, 'So now there is a bunch of people out looking for us.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Yeah, we should just stay in here for a little.' She said.

I looked in the corner of the room and saw a crib that someone had probably brought in while we were gone.

I set Jaden in it and saw that he was out cold.

I turned around to see Neryu in her underwear.

Nathan, 'Oh, taking advantage of the situation I see?' I said.

I grabbed her and dropped her on the bed.

Neryu, 'I'd think if it more as taking advantage of our surroundings.' She stated.

[Depression is not sadness, it is merely just the amplified feeling of neglection.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Haha, still no lemon! I'm still evil.

Captain Kawaii out.* 


	27. Invocation of Apocalyptic Evil

*Heyo, em back.

LadyAndromeda465: Ain't no one, uh uh!

Fruit Cake: XD so true, all of them want the D.*

[Depression is not sadness, it is merely just the amplified feeling of neglection.]

I sat awake in bed in the middle of the night, I could hear Neryu breathing softly next to me and Jaden sleeping in his crib. I couldn't sleep with the idea of Cessa group of friends in the city, I didn't think we were safe.

I kissed Neryu on the forehead as she rolled onto her side.

I crawled out of bed and put my clothes on. I snuck out the door and went down the stairs to the lobby.

Nathan, 'If a girl comes down and asks for me, tell her that I'm taking care of things.' I told the woman behind the counter.

I walked out the door and walked around the town for a little.

?, 'Hah, found you.' Said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the spoiled zombie.

?, 'Dell, don't provoke him so easily, remember what happened last time.' Said a large man behind him.

?, 'You two idiots don't know how to deal with anything, its always fighting.' Said a woman next to the man.

She stepped forward.

?, 'Where's the whore, and the brag? I was hoping to skewer them, I guess you aren't as dumb as you look.' She said.

?, 'But, Kyere, she told us that she wanted those two for herself.' Said the large man.

Kyere, 'I know, I just thought it would be more fun than letting her deal with them. Oh well.' She said.

She pulled out a bow and swiftly fired an arrow at me. I deflected it and jumped back.

Nathan, 'You want bows, fine.' I said.

I summoned Death's Call and saw that it was longer and there were engravings across the limbs and that the string was a shiny silver color.

I pulled back and aimed straight for Kyere.

Kyere, 'How ya gonna shoot without any arrows?' She asked.

I watched as the air around my bow was sucked in and formed into an arrow.

I let loose the arrow and it shot forward at an incredible speed and was close to hitting the archer but the large man jumped in the way.

Right before the arrow hit the large man it split into several arrows and pierced all over his body. One arrow shot over his should and grazed the archer woman's leg.

The large man fell backwards as the arrows dug further into his flesh and turned into small balls. His wounds were healed around the balls and he stood back up.

?, 'Go f-' He started before shrieking in pain.

I looked back to the zombie and fired an arrow at him.

The arrow split into ten and each two had a chain connecting them.

They wrapped around the zombie and stuck in at the end. Then the arrows dug in farther and turned into balls and the puncture wounds healed.

I looked for the archer woman and saw that she was gone, and all that was left was a small puddle of blood.

I saw a small trail of blood and decided to leave and go to Neryu.

I flew to the hotel and went into my room to see a woman standing over Jaden reaching down into.

Nathan, 'Stop!' I yelled.

The woman turned and I saw that it was Sydney.

Sydney, 'Those buffoons were supposed to occupy you, useless.' She stated kicking her foot.

She disappeared again in a puff of smoke and Neryu sat up in bed.

I walked over to her and held her tight.

Neryu, 'What happened?' She asked.

I walked over to Jaden and picked him up. He was still sleeping soundly. And I brought him over to the bed and sat him down on Neryu's lap.

We sat there for several minutes before Neryu fell asleep again.

I layed back into bed next to her and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that Neryu had kicked off the sheets and was using my wing as a blanket and was holding Jaden close to her.

I sat up and got out of bed causing Neryu to stir.

Neryu, 'Morning already? I was enjoying the sleep.' She said.

Nathan, 'I think it's time to get moving.' I stated.

Neryu, 'Okay, but I think we should go thank that king.' She said.

Nathan, 'You just want to rub Jaden in Ilia's face.' I said.

Neryu, 'Oh, so you're taking her side.' She accused.

I walked up to her and raised her hand showing her the ring I gave her.

Nathan, 'Neryu, this is the proof of my love for you, I would never take anyone else's side.' I stated.

I kissed her ring and she smiled in relief.

Neryu, 'So you don't mind if I rub it in her face?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Anything.' I replied.

Neryu, 'Then on we go.' She said.

We went down to the lobby and out the door and I picked up the both of then and flew to the castle.

We landed in the front gates and the guards led us to the throne room.

Ilia, 'Have you changed your mind? Have you come for me?' She said hopefully.

Neryu, 'Get out of the way.' She demanded holding the hand with the ring in her face.

Nathan, 'I thank you for your hospitality, but we must leave.' I stated.

?, 'Again, thank you for helping save my daughter.' Said the king.

We were dismissed and I walked up to a wall and and was about to touch the silver door on my wrist but I hesitated.

(If the silver one brings me back to Earth, and the gold one brings me back here, what happens if I use both?)

I touched both of the doors and touched the wall.

A blue door outlined on the wall.

(Specific door activated, please choose a location from your memory.)

I pictured Notch's dimension and the door opened.

(Location selected.)

We were immediately brought to Notch's dimension.

Notch, 'You're back, so soon.' He said.

I walked up to the red field and tapped it.

It completely dissolved at my touch and we mingled.

Annie walked up to Neryu and was shocked by Jaden.

Annie, 'How long have we been in here!?' She asked.

I ignored her and gave the book I'd found to Notch.

Notch, 'I remember now, it's been coming back in pieces, but now its all here.' He stated.

Annie, 'Nathan! Is he yours?!' She asked.

Nathan, 'So I guess you're some odd great grandpa?' I stated.

Notch, 'Hah, I guess.' He said.

Annie, 'Am I going to be an aunt?! Nathan, why aren't you listening?!' She yelled.

Nathan, 'Neryu, could you explain?' I asked and Neryu nodded and brought Annie away and started to talk.

Nathan, 'I also think I have a way to seal Steve away for good.' I said.

Notch, 'That isn't Steve, not my son. That is half of him, when Steve achieved immortality, he was split in two, due to his doubts, he shared it with me, his apprentice and his apprentice's sister and Herobrine.' He explained.

Nathan, 'I saw something earlier, I think it might be a way to seal Steve's other.' I stated.

I summoned Death's Call and fired an arrow and the ground and showed him the chain one.

Notch, 'Ah, the condensation of oxygen to Plasma, nearly indestructible and can easily change temperatures to hotter than the sun to liquid nitrogen.' He stated.

Nathan, 'It might be our only way.' I stated.

Then I felt everything shake.

I used the Specific door and pictured Nowhere.

We all went through the portal to the once great world.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Probably just three or four more chapters.* 


	28. Before the storm

*Its coming to a slow close, and yes there will be another "ask Beansy" chapter.

LadyAndromeda465: Well the wait is no longer prevalent at this moment in time.

Fruit Cake: I have already thought of something after this. ;) And, NO LEMON! Ya sicko!

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

We had all dropped right next to the large spires with the ball floating inside.

Dust had filled the hole I had emptied.

Notch, 'My asteroid protection system, I had no idea it would do this.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Why do you even need this?' I asked.

Notch, 'In each dimension, there are several trillions of worlds, this one just happens to be the center of its universe, and the massive force of gravity it has is constantly pulling other planets and such towards it causing great damage to it.' He explained.

Nathan, 'Oh, and what's that in the middle?' I asked.

Notch, 'I honestly don't know, it just appeared there after the first planet was destroyed and has been there ever since.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Strange.' I said.

Notch, 'Oh no!' He yelled.

Nathan, 'What?' I asked.

Notch, 'Yuriel's prison was in my dimension, and he was in there, and he's probably going after Xarknel next.' He stated.

He walked up to the pyre and looked at it.

Notch, 'This world can't survive, if he is coming for it. I need to atop him at all costs.' He said to himself.

He opened a panel and messed with some buttons.

The pyre fell down spire by spire until they had all fallen apart in a large explosion.

Notch, 'Steve is coming for something, and he will have the power to obtain it, I need to destroy this planet.' He said.

The orb that the pyre was holding fell after the pyre had fallen, and it cracked and slowly disintegrated.

Left behind from the orb was a boy about twenty three, two girls and a bearded man.

The girls ran from the wreckage and the boy followed after, the bearded man however stood still.

?, 'Were free, finally free!' Yelled a girl with cat ears and a hat on her shoulder.

?, 'Nell, where are we?' Asked the other girl.

?, 'Alice, Nell, don't go, there are some people here.' Said the boy.

The bearded man took a step forward and appeared right in front of me.

?, 'You! You have my blood, you are my family! You must help me!' Yelled the bearded man.

Notch, 'Steve, is that the sane you?' He asked.

Steve, 'What else would I be, that other me likes running around killing stuff, and he wants to EAT me. Are you saying I look like I would do that?' He asked.

Notch, 'It really is you. My son.' He said.

Steve's beard suddenly fell off and his hair became combed and he was wearing a suit.

Notch, 'You've retained your power after all this time?' He asked.

Steve, 'I am immortal, the same goes with my powers. Now, will you help me?' He said turning back to me.

Nathan, 'With what exactly?' I asked.

Steve, 'You and Marcus over there can seal my other half for good. Now, will you help me?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Sure.' I replied.

The two girls and the boy walked over to us.

Marcus, 'Excuse me, but where are we?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Where we need to be, cause if we leave, we could very well die.' I stated.

This seemed to shock him greatly.

Nathan, 'I think we only have a few more hours till he is here, how can you help us fight?' I asked.

Steve, 'He has ice powers. Very useful.' He stated.

Nathan, 'Very useful, extremely actually, you might actually be our only chance to survive this.' I stated.

He just looked shocked through this entire thing.

Steve, 'There was another one with me, but he was causing a bit of trouble so I booted him.' He said.

Nathan, 'Okay, can everyone step back a lot.' I asked.

I flew up and emptied the area around us of dust.

Nell, 'Who is that guy?' She asked.

Neryu, 'I never get tired of seeing him do that.' She stated.

I landed down and picked up Neryu and Jaden and leaped down into the city below.

Everyone followed after and we all met in the throne room.

Nathan, 'Notch, exactly how long do we have before that thing comes after us?' I asked.

Steve, 'Hey, that thing happens to be me.' He said in a hurtful tone.

Notch, 'I don't really know, a couple hours.' He said.

Nathan, 'Marcus, do you know what to do?' I asked.

Marcus, 'Yes, in order to hurt whatever we're trying to fight, it needs to be cooled and heated at nearly the exact time.' He said.

Nathan, 'Good. Now everyone, try to enjoy whatever time we have, it may be our last.' I said dispersing everyone.

I went to the room we had stayed in the last time we were here and sat down on the bed.

Neryu, 'We'll defeat it, I know.' She stated.

Nathan, 'Yes, but just in case, I want you down here at all times, and keep Jaden close.' I commanded.

We sat in the bed holding eachother for a while, until a deep rumble shook everything.

Nathan, 'He's here.' I stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

I had a couple major pauses in between writing. I don't know if you can tell.* 


	29. Final grandeur pt 1: Defeat

*Kay guys, ask Beansy is next chapter, input questions.

LadyAndromeda465: Swiggity swooty, ain't nobody gettin Neryu's booty! (Cept Nathan XD)

Fruit Cake: Yes, *Hands English textbook* and have the report to me by tomorrow.*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

I kissed Neryu and Jaden then left the throne room.

I stepped out into the open and saw Steve's other in he air with Xarknel unconscious in his claws.

The dragon fell to the ground and tossed Xarknel on the ground, it crawled off of the dragons body and slowly crept up to Xarknel.

It consumed his body and stood and pulled out a little device and tossed it on the ground, the device was the jail for Yuriel.

I picked up Marcus by the shoulders and flew up to the creature. It stood at least eleven feet tall and was completely silver, with no sockets or holes for any sort of organ.

Its body tore where the mouth would be and a garbled of sounds came out and the device on the ground started to float and a variety of symbols appeared surrounding it.

Marcus wasted no time and began to shoot a blast of concentrated ice at the creature and it started to turn blue, I jumped backward and shot Soul Cannon at it. This combo slowly chipped away at its body.

It stepped out the way but we followed and continued our onslaught.

We stopped when he left Xarknel and became a pool of metal on the ground. It slithered around and took a shape and leaped at us.

I slashes at it and threw it back to which it liquefied itself again and began slithering around.

I watched as it leaped through the air once again and this time and Marcus, he blasted it with his ice powers knocking most of it back, but a miniature bit landed on his shoulder and started to move around.

It was about to reach his neck when he froze entirely. I looked at him and saw the metal trapped in the ice.

The ice around Marcus melted, leaving the metal still inside.

He took a weak step back and regained his strength.

The metal was freed from the ice and joined the rest of itself. It snaked back to Xarknel's body and it stood up.

I leaped forward and slashed at his metal body, scratching it like a stick against a stone wall.

I stepped to the side quickly as he slammed his fist against the ground, sending chunks of rock all over.

I was hit by a small rock in the hand and continued to slash away at his seemingly impervious body.

It stomped on the ground and threw me back into Marcus, who was still shooting ice at the creature.

I stood up shakily as I watched the jail break open and Yuriel step out.

Yuriel, 'No! Not again please! I don't want to go back!' Yelled the demon.

The creature picked him up and swallowed him whole.

It grew bigger and bigger and grew horns and a long tail, and its skin seemed to grow rough and scaly.

It stomped around and looked around until its gaze stopped at one thing, Steve.

It jumped at him with incredible speed and grabbed him.

Steve, 'What do you seek?' He asked.

?, 'To be with my master once again.' It stated.

It swallowed him as well and then the metal turned into black skin and he grew larger and larger, and took the form of the creature that White had showed me in my vision long ago.

?, 'At last. I am whole again!' It boomed.

I stood up and dashed at it and attempted to cut it but my attempts were in vain as my sword, when it touched the body of the creature, shattered into pieces.

I was thrown back onto the ground and watched as he stomped around clearing the dust.

I lay limp on the ground as he threw the dust into the air. He was digging deep into the dust and was completely enclosed by dust until.

?, 'Aha, I've found it! Father, you didn't dispose of it at all, you old fool!' It boomed.

It pulled several stone pieces out of the dust and shaped them into a perfect circle and stood back to admire his own work.

Notch snick up to me.

Notch, 'He mustn't continue, what he is trying to do, will bring an end to everything.' He stated.

Nathan, 'I can't finish, Soul Ripper is broken.' I stated.

Notch, 'You must try.' He insisted.

I struggled to my feet and summoned Death's Call and started to fire arrows at it.

The arrows bounced off of his skin but left small blue welts.

?, 'Ah, don't think I've forgotted about you, my dear angel. Last part of the prophecy, the blood of an angel must be spilt.' It stated.

It raised an arm to me and several forks of black scales shots out and caught me by the stomach. He pulled me in and held me over the circle.

?, 'Be free my master.' It said.

It shoved its arm through my stomach and tore my stomach to pieces and watched as my blood dripped down onto the portal.

I soon lost consciousness.

Notch's POV

I watched Steve throw Nathan's dead body across the ground and watch the portal seal together with his blood and turn red.

He lifted the portal and the dust started to be sucked into the portal until all of it was gone.

?, 'Haha, I'm heeeeere! Good job Steve, now you can be by my side.' Said a deep voice from the depths of the portal.

A giant eye showed through the portal and Steve laughed from the victory.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Nerrrrrrrrrr! Now who is gonna get Neryu's booty?!* 


	30. Final grandeur pt 2: Perfection

*Kay guys, the time for bawlerness is now!

LadyAndromeda465: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BOOTY!

Fruit Cake: Yar, I be the harbormaster, I'll fix that ship for you, for a price. YOUR SOUL!*

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

Notch's POV

The portal grew to a massive size and a hand reached out of it, with three more after it. They were all a mixture of red and black in color.

And soon out came out of the portal a massive figure.

?, 'Ah, Steve, my boy, many thanks for freeing me, and you can have your wish to be with me now.' Spoke the giant.

It picked up Steve and dropped him into its gaping maw. It then turned to me, and stepped on the portal, crushing it into a fine powder.

?, 'There, now I can rampage in peace. But before that, I've got a ecore with you old man.' It said looking upwards.

Its head dropped and revealed its face. It had three eyes, one blue, one yellow and one red. It had no lips, but its teeth were in place of them. It had four tusks protruding from its face.

It belched and started to shake.

?, 'Looks like I'm done with Steve, now lets see what I can do.' It said.

It started to grow larger and larger and the red on its skin turned blue.

He leaned forward and its yellow eye started to emit a bright light.

A large beam shot out of it throwing its head back.

?, 'Quite nice. I wonder what I'll get from you. Or maybe the angel?' It said leaning down next to Nathan's dead body.

It picked him up and swallowed him whole.

?, 'Mm, probably should've feathered him first. Anyway, we'll finish digesting him then get to you.' It said sitting down and grabbing me.

Nathan's POV

?, 'Hello child.' Said a voice from near me.

I opened my eyes to see me laying on the ground in the middle of a white field. I looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't detect it.

?, 'Do you know where you are?' Asked the voice.

He had was a soothingly calm voice and it was still coming from nowhere.

Nathan, 'No, I don't.' I stated.

?, 'Nathan, you are dead. And now are in my Heaven.' Stated the voice.

Nathan, 'I'm... dead?' I said in disbelief.

?, 'Yes, and there are a few people who would like to see you.' Stated the voice.

Out of nowhere came my mom and dad, Mercy and Doctor Winters.

Mom, 'Look at you, I can hardly recognize you.' She said.

Dad, 'You've grown quite a lot.' He stated.

Mercy, 'It's been a long time, or it seemed like it. How have you been?' She asked.

Nathan, 'Well, I died, that's something. And I started a family.' I stated.

Mom, 'I know, we could see everything that happened. Though he didn't show us... some parts.' She said.

I blushed slightly at this part but still smiled as I saw my family for the first time in what seemed like forever.

?, 'Many people die for four separate causes, their friends, their family, their home and themselves. You died for three of these four, very few people ever die for more than two, many of those who die for more than three, are considered heroes. You however didn't die for yourself. Everyone who dies has dies for themselves. Why didn't you die for yourself?' Asked the voice.

Nathan, 'Because... I didn't care about myself, just those I cared about.' I stated.

?, 'Nathan, you have shown you are worthy of your power, allow me to unlock the last sealed piece. There is much more left for you to save and your job is not finished. However, if you are willing, you can stay here.' Stated the voice.

Nathan, 'Who are you?' I asked.

?, 'I am _. I am sorry, the language of my name was lost long ago. Now choose.' Commanded the voice.

Nathan, 'I choose to go back and help.' I stated.

?, 'Wise choice, say goodbye to your family for now. You won't see them for a while.' Said the voice.

I looked and saw a hand wave and a small green opening in the air appeared. I watched as they all walked into the opening and it close behind them.

I caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes, both completely blue, and a black opening appeared in front of me.

?, 'Go child, protect those who are dear to you, and stay selfless.' Said the voice as I walked through the opening.

Notch's POV.

I was thrown backwards onto my back and watched as It started to cough up white powder.

A light started to shine from It's mouth.

?, 'No! Why do you insist on holding me captive, Father!?' It yelled.

Nathan's POV

I opened my eyes in a panic and saw that I was floating on an object and surrounded by stomach acid.

I rummaged through my pockets and found some random powder. Sugar, gunpowder and glowstone.

I tossed the sugar and glowstone dust in the air and heard a loud coughing noise around me.

I held the gunpowder in my hands and threw it into the air.

I held up my fingers and snapped, creating a spark, lighting all the gunpowder in the air.

I was shot up and out of whatever I was in and stood up to see a massive figure coughing up smoke. I turned around and saw Notch sitting on the ground, eyes wide in awe.

Nathan, 'What's wrong?' I asked.

Notch, 'You... were dead.' He stuttered.

Nathan, 'Yes... I was, and now I'm not.' I said.

I turned around and faced the massive figure.

Nathan, 'And what do I call you?' I asked.

?, 'I was called by many names, my real name being unusable. However, the one I liked the most was Satan.' It said.

Nathan, 'Okay then, Satan, get ready.' I said.

(Final stage achieved. WARNING, this may be used only in dire circumstances, if used otherwise, it could destroy entire universes. Accessing data folder, final stage... running program, Perfection.)

I felt a massive power surge through me and I stood tall.

Notch's POV

I watched as the, now living, Nathan stepped forward.

His wings started to turn golden and get bigger. The shards of his sword regrouped and reformed into his sword and started to orbit around him along with his bow. His sword's large gem had went from green to white and the in between of the two blades started have black bolts of electricity arc across. His bow had become longer *That's what she said* and turned a mixture of white and gold *Don't even say it. NO ITS BLUE AND BLACK. :[*. His hair turned a bright shade of red and he began to hover above the ground very slightly.

Nathan's POV

I slowly slid forward towards the giant and he shot several pillars of black matter at me but Soul Ripper shot in front of me and started to spin rapidly, deflecting the attack.

I leapt forward and Death's Call began to fire arrows at a rapid pace, all of which stuck and dug into his skin and started to turn his skin white.

I grabbed Soul Ripper out or the air and started to slash away at the giant. His skin began to melt away at my attacks and he began to shrink quickly. I stopped slashing, when he shot backwards at a extremely fast speed. He was now the same size as me and wielded some sort of lance. It had several spikes at the end and was completely red, except for the spikes, which were green.

He continued to dash around at a blinding speed until my eyes caught up with him. I flipped around and slashed and caught him in the arm.

He tumbled to the ground and grabbed his arm. He looked at me then lifted his hand and lifted a certain finger.

I jumped forward and cut him in half.

I fell down, completely exhausted, when a figure crawled out of the pile of black goo, which was Satan.

It was Steve. He stood up and ran over to me.

Nathan, 'Hah, I did it.' I said.

Steve, 'No... you didn't.' He stated.

He pointed over to the pool of black goo which was beginning to take shape again.

I then heard a deep rumble, and the ground began to shake. I looked up and saw a massive planet slowly falling towards us.

Notch, 'The planetary defense system is gone now, we are doomed.' He stated.

(Soul Cannon, temporary upgrade available, Planet Breaker.)

I stood up slowly and painfully.

I heard a whoosh and turned and saw Neryu standing a small distance away, she teleported closer and held onto me.

I looked up and held out my hand.

Soul Ripper and Death's Call shot into the air.

Soul Rippers handle split into six pieces and formed a hexagon with the gem in the middle, the blades split into several smaller blades and hovered above the hexagon. Death's Call split into nine different pieces, forming a sort of focus and the ninth piece touched down on the pearl. I held it up to the slowly descending planet and used all the strength that was left to fire.

A large silver beam shot out of the pearl and hit the focus and turned into a thin golden beam which touched the descending planet turned it red and started to turn white, it slowly began to fade away until all that was left was a memory.

I looked at the reforming goo and felt all the strength get sucked from my body.

I fell into Neryu's arms and went limp.

Neryu, 'Nathan, come on! We need you! I need you! Jaden needs you!' She shouted.

('Stay selfless.' That's what he told me. I won't die for myself!)

I felt an unreasonable amount of strength return to my body and I stood up and held out my hand.

A colorless orb appeared in the air and started to sucked up the goo. I held out my other hand and another one appeared. I made two more and waited till all the goo was in the orbs and hurled them into the space around the planet.

Notch, 'Were those?' He asked.

Steve, 'Singularities? The object of infinite mass and density, and you just made four!' He exclaimed.

Nathan, 'Oh it was nothing special.' I said.

I felt all the strength I received earlier leak away taking my consciousness with it.

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])ooooooooooooooooooO

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Make sure to submit your questions for next chapter. ASK BEANSY THREE QUESTIONS.* 


	31. Final Grandeur pt3: Home

*Hey guys, question answering time.

LadyAndromeda465: 1: Yes, I do indeed, but they are secret ;) 2: No not really. 3: ALL THE BOOTY!

Fruit Cake: 1: I live in the wonderful state of Washington. 2: Maybe an eight. 3: Its a seekwet ;)*

Oooooooooooooooooooo([l])oooooooooooooooooooooO

I opened my eyes slowly and felt the light blinding me. I held my hand in front of my eyes and my eyes focused.

I was in a small room with a window to my right with bright light filtering through.

I heard some people talking outside the room and tried to listen closely.

?, 'I am sorry. But no one is allowed to be in this room right now.' Said a man.

I heard lots of voices at once and a whoosh right next to me.

Neryu, 'Nathan. You're okay!' She exclaimed squeezing me tightly.

Nathan, 'Ow, ow! Yes I'm okay, but I won't be if you squeeze my lungs out!' I exclaimed.

Neryu, 'You scared us when you went on a rampage like that.' She said.

Nathan, 'Rampage?' I said in confusion.

Neryu, 'You went crazy and started to attack nothing. But then you stopped and we saw what that nothing was.' She went on.

I still looked at her in confusion.

Neryu, 'Do you not remember, here I'll tell you.' She said.

Nathan, 'Wait.' I said.

I grabbed her head and touched our foreheads together.

Neryu's POV

I stood next to Nathan as he started to wobble. All the dust covering Nowhere was being sucked up by the singularities and disappearing.

I saw Nathan fall but I caught him in my arms. As soon as I caught him we where taken away, back to Sanctuary. Instead of being black goo surrounding the city, it had changed to sparkling green water.

Nathan stood back up and launched into the air and started to attack the air. He started to shoot his beam at random things for a while until he landed on the ground and fell down.

I teleported next to him and saw on the ground across from him the air was rippling and a large, multicolored, winged chameleon, hawk hybrid. It started to twitch but Nathan sat up once again and fired his beam at it, cutting it in half.

He fell down in my lap and a crowd started to gather. I picked him up and teleported to a building in the distance. I knocked on the door and the woman who was at the hotel last time we were here opened the door.

?, 'Its you two again. How can I help?' She asked.

Neryu, 'He needs medical help.' I said shaking Nathan who was resting on my shoulder.

?, 'Carrie! Get back in here! I'm not done with you yet?' Yelled a man from behind her.

Carrie, 'I've got a friend who should be able to help your friend come on I'll take you.' She said stepping outside and shutting the door behind her.

She led us to a large white building with a small blue line above the entrance. She brought us inside and led us through some halls and stopped at a door. She knocked on the door and a man opened the door.

?, 'What can I do you for? Is Damien having some troubles again.' He asked.

Carrie, 'No, but I have a couple of people here who need help.' She said gesturing to us.

?, 'Oh, well come with me. I'll bring you to a recovery room and have you checked out.' He said stepping out of his room and stepping down the hall.

We followed after saying goodbye to Carrie. He led us to a room and took Nathan and stepped inside.

?, 'I am sorry but you are going to have to wait outside for now.' He said.

I sat in the hallway for a couple hours getting strange looks from random passerbys. The door opened beside me and the man came out.

?, 'Your friend was checked out and is now resting. You should come back tomorrow morning when he is able to have visitors.' He said.

I hesitantly left and went back to the building where we had found Carrie.

Carrie, 'How is your friend?' She asked.

Neryu, 'He is resting, they said to come back tomorrow morning, could I stay here?' I asked.

Carrie, 'Sure, just be careful around Rickey.' She said letting me in.

I walked in and saw a rather fat man sitting on a couch half asleep.

Carrie, 'That's my brother. He came here saying that he was here to take care of me and Damien, but all he does is sit there, eat and yell.' She stated.

Neryu, 'Wow.' I stated in disgust.

Carrie, 'There is an extra bed in Damien's room. I'm sure he won't mind having you in there with him.' She said pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

I crept up to the door and opened it slowly to see Damien snoring quietly on his bed. I looked to the other side of the room and saw another bed. I walked up to it and laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up early next morning and snuck out to the front door.

I saw Carrie sitting on a chair in the middle of the hall.

Neryu, 'What are you doing?' I asked.

Carrie, 'Making sure he doesn't wake up and find you.' She stated.

Neryu, 'Well I'm going now. Thanks for letting me stay here.' I said.

Carrie, 'No problem. It feels like when I had my little sister stayed here.' She said staring out into space.

I let myself out and went back to the large building and went inside and wandered around trying to find my way to the man's office. I ccame across a large group of people gathered around a door.

?, 'I am sorry. But no one is allowed to be in this room right now.' Said a man.

?, 'Is the winged man really in there?' Said a man in the crowd.

?, 'Please let me in, I want to see him.' Said a woman.

?, 'I want his child!' Yelled another woman.

I teleported into his room and squeezed him.

Neryu, 'Nathan, you're okay!' I exclaimed.

Nathan's POV

Nathan, 'Hmm, that's interesting.' I said.

She stood there looking dazed and I stood up.

I found my clothes sitting in the corner and got out of the weird clothes they had put me in and into my old ones.

The door burst open and several people looked inside.

?, 'Hey, who is that girl in there?!' Said a woman.

?, 'Why is she allowed in there?!' Said a man.

I grabbed Neryu and leapt out of the window and stretched out wings and glided to the ground.

Several shouts came from the room and I grabbed Neryu's hand and strolled down the street.

She took me down a street I recognized from her memories.

She knocked on a door and Carrie opened it.

Carrie, 'Oh, glad to see that you are well, come in.' She said.

Neryu walked in and I stepped inside only to be stopped by Damien.

Damien, 'You're back. And in my house. This is amazing!' He stated.

Rickey, 'Sis, you brought me my own whore. Thanks.' I heard him say from the other room.

I stomped into the other room to see a fat man holding Neryu by the shoulder and smiling widely.

I jumped forward, grabbed his hand and twisted it far beyond where it should earning a satisfying snap.

I grabbed his neck and lifted him to the ceiling.

Damien, 'Yeah! Bet up that jerk!' He yelled.

I stared into his eyes and threw him through a window and leapt through after him.

Nathan, 'I saw what you've done. All your life, every sin. You will die if you continue.' I stated.

He spat and lifted a certain finger in a not so nice gesture.

I stepped forward and grabbed his throat again. I started to squeeze his neck harder and harder till it snapped and flattened. I picked up his dead body and hurled it into the air and destroyed it with Soul Cannon.

I popped my fingers and turned around.

Nathan, 'Now that that douchebag is gone. Would you like to come with us to a better place?' I asked.

I held out a hand and she nodded. I activated the specific portal and set it to Nowhere.

I grabbed Neryu's hand and Carrie's and Damien held Carrie's hand and I brought us to Nowhere.

We all dropped onto the ground as everyone approached us.

Notch, 'Where did you go?' He asked.

Nathan, 'Small detour.' I stated.

I stepped forward and saw that Annie was holding Jaden.

Annie, 'You left the little guy behind. Your lucky he likes me so much.' She stated.

Neryu ran over and got him. I stretched my body and heard a slightly familiar voice.

Claire, 'My fiance, at last I have found you!' She yelled as she ran through the portal.

I shut the portal behind her and stepped aside as she ran past and hit a wall.

Nathan, 'For the last time, I am not your fiance. I am married now so you are just going to have to stop!' I exclaimed.

She pouted in defeat and I watched as the land slowly started to change.

Large oceans started to fill the landscape and the ground started to refertilize itself and trees started to sprout from the ground.

Nathan, 'This is our home now, our home.' I said.

Neryu, 'A nice place to raise a family.' She stated.

Claire, 'Stop rubbing it in! I get it!' She shouted.

[Whenever you're feeling low, remember the ones who raised you high.]

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

Fin.

Thank you all for reading this and I sincerely Hoop Jewel Leiked.

It was a lot of fun writing this series and reading all your reviews.* 


End file.
